Ripples In Spilt Milk
by Ren421
Summary: Elricest, one sided RoyEd, Brief AlFletcher. OC.  In the weeks that Sam had come to know his secret idol, he had learned that Ed did not have a talent for words.  But just then, with that simple ‘my love’, Ed had been eloquent.
1. Chapter 1

**Fandom:** FMA  
**Title: **Ripples In Spilt Milk  
**Pairings:** Elricest, one sided Roy/Ed, Brief Al/Fletcher  
**Rating:** NC 17  
**Warnings:** Incest, Angst, Yaoi, Lemons

**Author's Notes:** AU, OC

**Word Count:** 21,146  
**Status:** Incomplete

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, too bad. Not mine, so sad.

**Summary: **In the weeks that Sam had come to know his secret idol, he had learned that Ed did not have a talent for words. But just then, with that simple 'my love', Ed had been eloquent.

**Ripples In Spilt Milk**

Chapter 1

The rug on the floor of the living room wasn't the most comfortable place to make love, but for Ed, right now, it was perfect. Hell, anywhere that he could kiss and caress and fondle Al was perfect. He couldn't believe it. Al had been in his body for almost six months now, and when Al let him know, one week to the day since that transmutation, that he felt more for Ed than mere brotherly love, Ed had been relieved. No, ecstatic. All those years of hidden fantasies that he was afraid Al would deem sick if he ever knew, all that worry for nothing. He should have told Al the moment his brother had his body back. No, he should have told him sooner, but perhaps it was for the best that he hadn't. He'd carried enough guilt around without adding lovemaking to his brother who couldn't feel pleasure to the list, though he would have willingly and eagerly made love to a suit of armor. Right now, things couldn't be better, or more perfect. He had his brother back, his brother's body, and his brother's love and passion. He was free to indulge in all sort of love play right here in the living room, exactly as they were doing now. His mouth traced Al's neck, reveling in the soft hums and cries his brother gave under his enthusiastic caresses. It was not as if anyone would even think to open the door and come in… Suddenly, he stiffened, his eyes opening wide. Winry! He had completely forgotten Winry was going to come by and look at his automail. Oh, god, if she found out, she might very well kill them both. "Oh, god, Winry…" Suddenly, he felt Al freeze and give a soft cry of shock below his fevered body.

"Get off me, Niisan… I… I…" And Al shoved Ed off his body with a shuddering sob.

Wildly, Ed rolled away, looking towards the door. Winry's arrival must be the reason for Al's sudden withdrawal. But… the door was still firmly closed. He looked confused at his brother, and was stunned. Al was swallowing hard, one hand to his mouth as he stared at his brother in horror. He actually gagged. "Al, what's wrong? Are you sick?" Concern overrode everything, even the fact that Winry could come through that door any moment now and find them naked and sweaty on the living room floor. He crawled over and reached out to touch Al's cheek.

Al reared back, revulsion in his face. "Why… why, Niisan?" Tears filled his big beautiful eyes, and Ed felt his heart cracking. What the hell had gone wrong? When Ed didn't say anything, Al lunged to his feet with a sob, and began hastily putting on his clothes again.

Ed rose as well, a trifle shaky. It was hard to reconcile what was going on. One moment they were making love on the floor, beautiful wonderful love, and then Al was shivering and crying and looking like he was going to spill his lunch all over the place. "Why, what, Al?"

Al was hugging himself, unable to look at his brother. "I… I should have known… It was too wonderful, too perfect, too damn miraculous. I should have known…" When Ed reached for him, he gasped in horror, skittering back several steps out of his reach.

"Al?" Ed was really getting concerned. A chill crept down his spine.

"…should have known…" Al continued, oblivious. "You've always given up everything for me. Because you love me. Given me everything, no matter what the cost to you, because you love me. No matter if you wanted something, you gave it to me because you love me. Even if your heart was somewhere else, you gave yourself to me, because you love me. Oh, god, I think I'm gonna be sick…"

"Wha…" Ed could barely keep up with Al's rapidly fired ramblings. "Al?"

But Al turned and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door shut and locking it before Ed could follow. Ed, hands on the door, heard Al being noisily sick inside, gagging interspersed with wretched sobs.

"Al, love, let me in. Al, you're sick, let me help you…" Ed begged from the other side of the door. He didn't understand what was happening, only that Al was sick and needed him. He darted back to the living room and hurriedly dressed. Al might need him to fetch a doctor. When he got back to the door, all was quiet inside. "Al?" He whispered tentatively.

"You shouldn't have done it, Niisan," Al's voice was indescribably weary through the door. "No matter what you thought I wanted, you shouldn't have done this…" Al's voice dissolved into soft weeping, and Ed found his heart crushed by the sound.

"Al… Done what?" He wracked his brain, wondering what he did that would so wound his beloved brother.

"You shouldn't have told me yes. You shouldn't have let me believe you felt the same way… when you loved someone else. I never wanted it like this, Niisan… not like this… not like this…" Al could barely speak.

"Loved someone else?" Ed felt his jaw drop. There was no one on earth he loved more than Al. "But, Al…"

"All this time, I really thought you felt the same as I did. That when we made love, it was me that fired your blood and heated you body. That it was me…" Ed heard Al swallow hard again. "But it was Winry. I'm sorry, Niisan… so sorry. I should never have said anything. Never should have forced you to make such a sacrifice for me. God…" And Al was weeping again, so heartbrokenly, so helplessly, so hopelessly.

"Winry???" Where could Al have gotten such a far-fetched idea? Suddenly there was knocking on the front door. Speak of the devil, he thought distractedly. Then he groaned. Surely… He replayed the last few seconds of their passion and realized that he'd actually said, 'oh god, Winry'… No wonder Al was shocked. He did kinda moan it, what with the pleasure he was having from being with Al, and his dismay that she might actually catch them making love. "Al, it's not what you think."

"Stop. Enough. No more." Al's voice was soft and drained and far to quiet for Ed's taste. The knocking continued louder. "Get the door, Niisan. It might be someone important."

"No, Al, nothing is more important than you…"

"I said stop!" It started as a shriek and ended in a moan. "Please, Niisan… enough. Get the door… I'll… I'll be out in a moment, I promise."

"Alright, Al," Ed said quietly. "And then we'll talk, ok?"

Al made some indistinct noise.

Ed sighed and went to the door. Sure enough, it was Winry. "Hey, Winry, I'm sorry, but this is a really bad time. Could you come back later?" Ed winced to be so abrupt about this, but he had to straighten out this misunderstanding, and fast. Al was everything to him… friend, brother, lover, companion, his heart and soul, his love.

Winry's brow furrowed in concern. Ed looked so pale. "Is everything ok? Is there something I can do?"

Ed gave a strangled laugh. "No, nothing, but thanks. And I'm sorry to have brought you out here for nothing. Come back tomorrow?" He tried to give her an ingratiating smile, but it was a dismal failure.

"Ed…" She began, "Something is wrong. Let me help. Is it Al? Is he ok?"

"Yes, yes, Al is fine. I'm fine. Look, I'm sorry, but I really have to go. I'm sorry." And Ed shut the door almost in her face. Then he turned and darted back to the bathroom, and found the door ajar. Al wasn't inside anymore. Sighing at the mess he'd made with ill-timed words, he moved to the bedroom. But Al wasn't there either. Becoming alarmed, he ran to the kitchen, and found the back door wide open, and no sign of Al anywhere. He began to run, looking for his brother frantically. Al simply could not go off thinking what he did, thinking that Ed was only… fucking him to please him. Ed swallowed himself that time, feeling waves of nausea rise in his gut. He would be shattered if he thought such a thing of Al… and Al was far more sensitive and emotional than he was. Al… really thought… no… Ed bent over in the field and almost threw up. Almost threw up like Al actually did in the bathroom. "Al…" he cried one last time and searched the area, but there was no sign of him.

Faintly, he heard Winry crying Al's name too, and spotted her in the field across from the house. Obviously she'd not gone away when he shut the door. He should have known. She'd heard his frantic calls and rushed to his aid. Oh, Winry. Dejectedly, he walked back up to the house and met her in the kitchen.

"Edward, what's going on? Did you and Al have a fight?" She asked firmly, and he could see from the gleam in her eye that she wasn't going anywhere right now.

"Something like that," he said wearily.

She smiled in commiseration. "He'll be back before long. He always does. Come on, let me look at your automail while we wait. Ok?"

Too listless to argue, he let her have her way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fandom:** FMA  
**Title: **Ripples In Spilt Milk  
**Pairings:** Elricest, one sided Roy/Ed, Brief Al/Fletcher  
**Rating:** NC 17  
**Warnings:** Incest, Angst, Yaoi, Lemons

**Author's Notes:** AU, OC

**Word Count:** 21,146  
**Status:** Complete

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, too bad. Not mine, so sad.

**Summary: **In the weeks that Sam had come to know his secret idol, he had learned that Ed did not have a talent for words. But just then, with that simple 'my love', Ed had been eloquent.

Ripples In Spilt Milk

Chapter 2

When night fell, and there was no sign of Al, Ed was frantic. He paced the floor and lunged at every night sound. He tried to get Winry to leave, deeming that if she was there when Al returned, it might reinforce the misunderstanding, but she wasn't budging. Twice more they went out, calling and calling, but Al never answered, and he didn't come back.

When dawn streaked the sky, Ed stood in the opened front door and stared blearily out. He hadn't even entertained the notion of sleeping. Winry was dozing on the couch. He really had to get rid of her before Al came back…

Fuck… if Al came back. Putting himself in Al's position, if he thought Al was only mercy fucking him to make him happy, he would be… crushed. Distraught. He… would leave, and never come back, to be sure Al finally went to the person he really loved. Al… was gone. And he wasn't coming back.

Ed scrambled to the bathroom, and this time he was the one noisily sick. Winry's hand lightly touched his back in comfort, and then handed him a rag when he was done.

Sitting on the couch, the rays of the rising sun were blinding, but Ed stared out the window oblivious. His face was drawn and pale, and his eyes were shadowed.

"I think you need to tell me what's going on, Edward," Winry said gently. "Al's never been gone this long, not even when he thought he really didn't exist. What happened?"

Ed blinked and looked into her face. It was so friendly, so comforting, so… willing and eager to help.

"Do you love us, Winry?" He asked her quietly.

Showing that she really understood the gravity of the situation, she didn't answer flippantly, like she would have in normal circumstances. "Yes, Ed. I do."

"Would you still love us, even if we did something… something the rest of the world would think was wrong and terrible and… sinful?"

"Yes. I would. Haven't I already?"

"Most would think this much worse, Winry. Even you might. Most would never understand. But I'm hoping… that you will. And not hate us for what I'm about to tell you."

"I will always love you both, Ed. Always. You and Al both. There is nothing you could do or say that would change that."

Ed swallowed, and looked down, unable to bear the horror and censure he might see in her eyes. "Winry… Al and I… well… We're… in love with each other. We always have been. And more than that… we've become lovers. Ever since he got his body back."

There was a moment of silence, and he huddled deeper into himself.

Winry laughed.

He looked up, astonished, to see genuine amusement in her face. No hatred, no disgust, no disappointment. Unabashed humor and mirth! "And just what the fuck is so damn funny?" He snapped, unnerved by her reaction.

"Oh, Ed…" She tried to master her laughter, she really did… but this… "Ed… I know. I've known all along. Hell, I probably knew before you did." She choked back another squall of amusement and wiped her eyes. "Even when Al was armor, I knew you two were in love. It was there, plain to see if anyone bothered to look, and I did. I knew this would happen when you got his body back. And when he did get his body back… well, you two were always touching each other, smiling at each other in that special way only lovers have. Oh, Ed, I'm sorry to laugh at you… But I've known for so long… Hell, I think everyone in Resembool knows. And to see you sitting there, so curled up like a turtle afraid of my reaction… Oh, Ed."

Her mirth abated and she leaned over and placed a gentle hand on his knee. "Ed… I don't care. I still love you both. I always will. And no one here cares. You are one of us, and we love you."

Ed's face twisted up as he struggled not to cry, and she leaned forward and gently hugged him, stroking his back. "We love you both. So tell me, what is so wrong that Al would run away?"

Ed leaned back wearily, cheeks blushing. "We… we were… ummm… fooling around in the living room today. And… I had forgotten you were coming by. Al didn't even know. And in the middle of it, I thought about you walking in and finding us, and how you might react… and I moaned your name. Now Al thinks I'm… just fucking him because I know he's in love with me and I want to make him happy, even if it means I'm sacrificing my happiness with you for him. He thinks… when I make love with him, that I'm thinking of you… God… Winry… he threw up. Just like I did. And his face… and the sound of his tears… And he ran away before I could tell him I cried your name in dismay, not in the throes of passion." This time Ed did cry, great wracking sobs as Winry silently rubbed his back. "I… hurt him, Winry… I broke his heart."

Winry said nothing, knowing there was nothing to be said about something such a misunderstanding that in normal circumstances would be riotously funny, but that was really desperately unfunny. When Ed finally calmed down, she smiled at him reassuringly. "Let's go find Al and straighten him out. Ok?"

This was easier said than done. Amestris was a big place and they had no idea where to even begin. All they knew was that he was no longer in Resembool. Winry got some of her friends to look around the neighborhood, not that Ed expected them to find Al near their hometown. Over three weeks had passed and Ed was beginning to despair. Where was Al? Oh god, if anything happened to his brother, Ed knew he would die. Pure and simple. When Ed made his daily call back to the Rockbell residence to touch base, Aunt Pinako told him that she'd gotten a call from General Mustang that morning, looking for Ed.

Ed sighed, not looking forward to the call. He was sure Mustang was just going to try and convince him to reenlist. There was no way. He did his work. He had Al back. Now he just wanted to enjoy the fruits of his labors. Then he froze. Perhaps Mustang might actually be useful. Perhaps Mustang would use the infinite reach of the military to help him find Al. Slamming the phone down unused, Ed caught the first train to Central.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fandom:** FMA  
**Title: **Ripples In Spilt Milk  
**Pairings:** Elricest, one sided Roy/Ed, Brief Al/Fletcher  
**Rating:** NC 17  
**Warnings:** Incest, Angst, Yaoi, Lemons

**Author's Notes:** AU, OC

**Word Count:** 21,146  
**Status:** Incomplete

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, too bad. Not mine, so sad.

**Summary: **In the weeks that Sam had come to know his secret idol, he had learned that Ed did not have a talent for words. But just then, with that simple 'my love', Ed had been eloquent.

Ripples In Spilt Milk

Chapter 3

Ed stared at Mustang in shock. "What…"

Mustang shrugged. "One Alphonse Elric has applied to the alchemy program. Three days ago." He slid the test scores and application across to the younger man. "Here you go." That Ed had been unaware of this was obvious. What the hell had happened to bring both of them to this pass?

Frozen, Ed read everything in the folder. Exceptionally high test scores, high marks in the interview. There was no way the military wouldn't accept him. He swallowed dryly. "What would it take to lose this application, General Mustang?"

"Why would I do that, Fullmetal? He's everything we could want. Almost as much as you…"

"So that's what it will take? If I reenlist, you'll lose this?" With the taste of ashes in his mouth, Ed waved the folder at his ex commanding officer.

Mustang frowned. "I didn't say that, Fullmetal. Obviously Al wants to join, so why would you thwart him?"

"He doesn't want to sign up. He… he…" To Ed horror, he felt tears pricking his eyes. No, he simply could not, would not cry in front of Mustang.

Mustang reached across and touched Ed's hand, dismayed to feel it trembling. "Ed, talk to me. What happened? Did you and Al have a fight?"

Ed stared down at the larger hand covering his and bit his lip until he tasted blood. This gentle side of Mustang was almost more than he could take.

"Edward. Talk to me. Help me find a reason to throw this application away."

Ed looked up at that, shock spreading across his face. "You're not going to use this to force me to reenlist? You're not going to try and use my brother going into the military as a way to get me back in too? I thought you had orders to convince me to reenlist, by any means possible."

Mustang removed his hand and leaned back. "I do. But… Edward. All these years between you and I. There's more than… the relationship of a commanding officer and his subordinate between us. We… we're friends. At least, I'd like to think so. I wouldn't do this to a friend. Yeah. We want you back. Hell, I want you back. But I would never, ever use your brother to achieve that."

And then Ed did cry.

Ed was sitting on the couch, clutching a tissue and swiping his nose ever so often. He had passed his emotional outburst and was currently residing in the vale of humiliation. It took everything he had not to shrug off the large warm hand gently rubbing his back. How could he have broken down like that in front of Roy Mustang, of all people?

Roy felt the boy stiffen… excuse me, the young man. He removed his hand with unhurried haste. "Now, Ed. Talk to me. What happened? Did you and Al have a fight?"

"Yes. No. Kinda. It's hard to explain."

"Try. I will do everything I can to help."

Suddenly, Ed was diabolically inspired. He knew exactly how to keep both himself and his brother out of the military's clutches.

"Mustang… Roy…" He coughed. "Al and I… well… we… We're not like… other brothers. We love each other."

"Yeah, I know. So?"

"Al ran away because… because… he thought I was making love to him to make him happy. He thought I wanted to be with someone else. But I don't. I love him. I want him. I want him back. Now." The words tumbled from Ed's mouth in a frantic rush.

"I see," Roy said smoothly, no hesitation or expression betraying any thought of what Ed just told him. "I can see how that might make him… ah, do what he did. Are you absolutely sure, Edward, that there is no basis to his fears?"

Ed stared at him, jaw hanging. Then he shook himself. "Totally. I love him. I always have. What we had… have! What we have is everything I have ever wanted. He is all I have ever wanted. I need him."

Mustang nodded. "That's what I wanted to hear. Ok. I know its late, but there is still one last train to Xenotime. That's where Al applied. That's where I am supposed to respond back."

"Xenotime?" Ed said, bewildered. He watched the older man put on his coat.

"Well, are you coming, Ed? If we hurry, we can still make the train and be in Xenotime by the morning."

Numbly, Ed stood up and drew his red coat more tightly about himself. "You're coming too?"

Mustang nodded. "In the circumstances, I think it might be best. What if Al doesn't believe you? Obviously, he didn't before." He grabbed the younger man's hand and began to drag him down the hall. "Pick up the pace, Fullmetal, or we'll miss the train."

Ed had to run to keep up with the man's longer stride. "And what makes you think you can change his mind when I couldn't?"

"Because, Ed, I know about you and your brother. I have all along."

Ed stopped and yanked his arm free. "You've been spying on us?" Anger rose hot and red in his chest.

"Don't be ridiculous, Fullmetal. It was there for anyone with an eye to see. Even when Al was armor. I have known all along the two of you are in love. Now, to be honest, I didn't know you were lovers, but I'm not surprised. I knew it was only a matter of time." He tugged again and this time Ed went with him.

"You knew? How?" They made it to the car and Ed didn't even notice that Havoc was the driver. He heard Mustang murmur the station as destination with only half an ear. Once they were in the more or less privacy of the back seat, Ed continued to look expectantly at his one time superior. "Well?"

"It was the way you looked at him. The way you would reach out and touch him. The tone of your voice. The way you were… softer, gentler with him than with anyone else. And the way you…" here Mustang coughed self consciously, "The way you would… ah fuck. I caught you, Ed. Behind the door. You were listening to your brother talk to Hawkeye and you whispered his name when you came." There was a bright blush across Mustang's cheeks. "I was hiding from her. She had a ton of paperwork for me to sign, and I just wanted a break. When you came in, I was afraid you would give me away to her. And then… I was too embarrassed to let you know I was there. I was afraid you would go all ballistic on me."

Mustang's blush had nothing on Ed's. He was bright red and thought for a moment he might actually pass out. Mustang saw his deepest darkest secret? That he was so enamored of his brother, even in armor, that he would masturbate to the sound of his voice? Ed felt sick.

"Edward." Mustang leaned forward his blush fading. "It only proves that you love him, more than anything. Just because he's your brother doesn't make it any less real or intense. Hell, I remember, when I was fifteen, I had such a crush on my schoolteacher. Heh." Mustang blushed again. "I actually went to his house and tried to see him through the window. I used to hide in the book closet and… make myself come listening to him sing as he cleaned the class room after hours." Mustang covered his eyes. "So you see, Ed, it's not any different than you."

"Yeah," Ed said faintly, still consumed with guilt and embarrassment, "But you weren't caught."

"Oh, yes I was. He heard me one day, and opened the door, just before I came. Needless to say, I wilted like a dying flower." Mustang was smiling, pink cheeked at the recollection.

"Oh, yeah?" Ed began to forget his humiliation in his interest in Mustang's tale. "What happened then?"

"He fucked me. And god, it was good."

Ed chuckled, then it hit him. "Wait a minute… He?? You, and a man?"

Mustang squirmed a little.

"But… but…" Ed stammered, "You always date beautiful women. I don't… understand."

"It's easy, Ed." Mustang was still blushing furiously. "I swing both ways. To be honest, I like men better than women, but find them a necessary evil. Do you think that I would have gotten to be a general if it was known I like to have sex with men? I think not."

Ed grew very still. Mustang was right. This was exactly why Ed had told him in the first place. "Why… why did you tell me? Aren't you afraid I will go to your higher ups? I could ruin you."

"But you wont. We're… friends, Ed. At least, I hope we are."

Ed began to smile. "Yeah, I guess we are."

Hours later on the train, the night grew late, and Ed fell asleep and slid across the seat and leaned against Mustang. The man smiled, and gently put an arm around him. Things were definitely looking up. Now, they would just have to convince Al that Ed really did love him, and only him. As much as Mustang would love to take Ed to his bed, always had, he cared enough for the boy to want him to be happy. And that meant with his little brother.


	4. Chapter 4

**Fandom:** FMA  
**Title: **Ripples In Spilt Milk  
**Pairings:** Elricest, one sided Roy/Ed, Brief Al/Fletcher  
**Rating:** NC 17  
**Warnings:** Incest, Angst, Yaoi, Lemons

**Author's Notes:** AU, OC

**Word Count:** 21,146  
**Status:** Incomplete

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, too bad. Not mine, so sad.

**Summary: **In the weeks that Sam had come to know his secret idol, he had learned that Ed did not have a talent for words. But just then, with that simple 'my love', Ed had been eloquent.

Ripples In Spilt Milk

Chapter 4

When Ed caught sight of Al in Xenotime, his knees grew weak. It had been almost a month since that disastrous day. Al was so damn beautiful. That hadn't changed. But… he was so skinny. Wasn't he getting enough to eat?

"Hey, Edward!" Ed looked up to see Russell jogging towards him, smiling brightly. "I knew you'd be along sooner or later."

"Hey, Russell. Long time no see." Ed wondered if Al had said anything about him to the younger Alchemist.

"Didn't I tell you that if Al was here, Ed would soon come along? Didn't I, Fletcher?" Russell reached behind to grab his younger brother's hand, pulling him to his side.

"Hi, Ed," Fletcher said cheerfully. The boy had shot up considerably in the past couple of years. He was a young man now, and reminded Ed strongly of Al.

Ed looked over the boy's shoulder and saw that Al had gone and his heart plummeted to his toes. His brother had to have heard Russell's greeting. Had he run away again? Then Ed realized that Mustang was no longer behind him, and relaxed. It was weird to know Mustang had his back. Weird but good. Who'd've thought?

"Hi, Fletcher," Like Russell and Al, hell, like just about everyone, Ed had to look up into his face. He sighed. Life was really so unfair.

"So, what brings you to our neck of the woods, Ed?" Russell asked, still smiling. Ed was a little confused. Sure, he and Russell had mended their fences that first visit so long ago, but where was the boy's customary wary reserve around him?

"You've come to take Al back home, haven't you?" There was a touch of hostility in Fletcher's voice all of a sudden.

"I'm afraid so," Ed said, smiling gently to soften the blow. Fletcher had always been quite attached to Al.

"Don't you think I might have something to say about that… _Niisan_?"

Ed turned quickly to Al, startled by the cold bitterness in his brother's voice. There Al stood, Mustang just behind him, the older man's hand on his brother's shoulder. God, Al was even more beautiful then ever before. "Al…" Ed breathed softly. He stepped forward to catch him in his arms, but Al stepped back abruptly, bumping into Mustang's chest.

"Hello, _Niisan_," there was unconcealed hostility in Al's voice and coldness in his eyes as he looked at Ed.

Russell looked confused and uneasy. "Hey, Fletcher, let's go home."

But Fletcher didn't take his brother's hand. He moved to Al's side and slipped his arm around Al's waist possessively.

Russell coughed and looked beseechingly at Ed. "Why don't you come to dinner tonight? We'd love to have you.

"I won't be there then," Al said stonily, putting his arm around Fletcher as well and pulling the boy tightly to his side.

Ed's world bottomed out. The way Al and Fletcher stood together screamed couple. Nausea rose in waves from his gut. Fletcher was so like Al; kind and gentle and good. Not like Ed, fucked up, hotheaded, always trouble for Al. Fletcher would be good for Al, unlike himself. Al deserved someone like Fletcher. Not someone like himself, who condemned his brother to years in a suit of armor, unable to feel anything. A living hell for someone as in love with touch as Al had always been. Ed swallowed sour bile.

"Go ahead, Al," Ed choked out with difficulty. "I was leaving anyway." With his head held high, shoulder's stiff, Ed marched away. He had to get away, before he broke down and began to bawl.

"Then you'll stay?" He heard Fletcher ask eagerly. "You won't leave me, Al?"

"Fletcher!" Russell said hotly.

"Ummm, yeah," Al said, uncertainty in his voice.

Mustang gave Al a cold look. "You replaced him rather quickly and easily, Al." His voice was low and hard. "You're a fool." Then he turned and walked quickly after Ed.

They walked in silence to the station, and Ed sat stiffly on the bench, his red coat beside him. He was strangely chilled, almost shivering, but was too numb to even put it on. Mustang sat silently next to him. What could you say to a young man as in love as Ed was, when he found that the object of his desire and passion, his hopes and dreams, the guiding force in his life for so long, had formed a romantic alliance so quickly with another?

"Roy…" Ed suddenly gasped, then burst into noisy tears.

Mustang gathered him into his arms, pressing the boy's face into his shoulder and let him cry. There was nothing to be said.

Within moments, Ed shuddered and choked back his grief, sitting up and drying his eyes with the back of his warm hand. Somewhere along the way, Ed had lost his gloves, and only now noticed the fact. Then he clenched his hands tightly in his lap and lowered his head. "I'm sorry I dragged you all the way out here for nothing, general."

So he was general again, was he? "I don't mind. I got out of a day's worth of paperwork, didn't I?"

Without looking up, Ed smiled weakly. "Hawkeye's gonna kill you." Then he shivered. "Do you still want me, Roy?"

"P… pardon?" Mustang stammered. How had the boy guessed?

Ed shrugged faintly. "There's nothing to stop me from reenlisting now that Al doesn't want to be around me anymore." His voice was weary and bitter.

"Oh." Mustang scowled at the way his heart had leapt there for a moment. "Are you sure this is what you want to do, Ed?"

"Yeah. Can I work under you again?" Ed lifted his head and looked around with a rather stunned expression on his face, as if he was just seeing things for the first time. "I… never noticed before how big and lonely the world is. Isn't that strange?"

"I would be honored to be your commanding officer again, Fullmetal." Roy felt moisture gathering in his eyes. He'd never seen Ed look so lost, so small. Yeah, sure, Ed had always been, and obviously always would be short, but his personality was so vivid and confident and strong that he always seemed a little larger than life. Now he was forlorn, and Mustang had to fight off an urge to grab him again and hold him tight before that big and lonely world swallowed him up without a trace.

Ed sat up a little straighter, but it didn't do much for his lost and fragile appearance. "So, let's do it. Right now. You said you had the authority to swear me in immediately. So… swear me in."

"Right here?" Mustang felt stirrings of concern. "Wouldn't you rather do it in Central?"

"Why wait? There's no reason to delay. The sooner I reenlist, the better."

"Very well, Ed." Despite himself and his orders regarding the Fullmetal Alchemist, Mustang had grave misgivings. He stood up, as did Ed, and took his official position.

"Edward Elric, do you solemnly swear to give your allegiance and loyalty to the State of Amestris? Will you serve this country with honor and fortitude, in peace time and in war…"

"You're reenlisting??"

Mustang stopped speaking with a strange sense of relief. Ed didn't even look at Al. He kept his eyes steadily on Mustang.

"Yeah, I am. So don't worry. You don't have to join the military to avoid me now. After today, you will never see me again." The taste of ashes was in Ed's mouth; dry and bitter.

"What about Winry? Are you just going to…"

"Winry is not part of the equation, Al," Ed snarled, having finally reached his limit with his brother. "She never was. Something you just didn't want to hear."

"But… you said her name…" Al's voice became shaky.

"Yeah, I did. But only because I had forgotten she was supposed to come over and check my automail. I was afraid she'd just walk in and catch us making love. Go away, Al. You got what you wanted. You got rid of me and found someone else."

The train steamed in, almost drowning out Ed's bitter voice, whipping his hair, coming undone from his braid, around his face.

Al was frozen for a moment, then the train hissed loudly and people began to board.

"It… it's not like that…" Al stammered.

"No?" Ed's voice was strained, his eyes dead as they finally looked upon his brother. "Then you're not sleeping with Fletcher?"

Al looked away, a guilty blush staining his cheeks.

"Right." Ed battled a moment of numbness, afraid he might actually fall over. He had to get away. "You were right, Mustang. I would rather be sworn in at Central. Let's go." And he bounded on the train as quickly as he could, stumbling into the closest bathroom where he could be sick in privacy.

"Congratulations, Alphonse," Mustang said coldly. "You have managed what no one else ever could. You have completely and utterly devastated the Fullmetal Alchemist." He reached into his briefcase and pulled out a folder. "Your application and test scores. If you still want to enlist, choose someplace other than Central. It would kill Ed to have to work with you now." Then he turned and stepped onto the train, hesitated, and looked back. "Be happy, Al. I know Ed would want that for you. At least you got what you wanted."

"I never wanted this!" Al shouted suddenly.

"No? You never gave Ed a chance to explain, did you? You were very quick to replace him in your bed, weren't you? I would fuck the holy hell out of Ed, if he'd let me. But he only wants you. Just you. Goodbye, Alphonse Elric." And Mustang boarded the train, hurrying to Ed's side. He broke the lock on the lavatory door with alchemy, so he could hold Ed's hair aside and rub his back as the stricken boy heaved up a stomach that had nothing left in it.

Al just stood there, frozen. Mustang had spoken to him, rather forcefully, before he'd confronted Ed in front of the Tringham brothers. But Al didn't want to listen, didn't want to believe. The look on his brother's face when Al had put his arm around Fletcher, and just now, when Al couldn't deny that he was now Fletcher's lover, chilled him to the bone. And now, in light of Mustang's outspoken, but not at all unexpected declaration of his desire for Ed, and why Ed wouldn't take him as his lover… Al realized that he had been greatly mistaken about Ed and Winry. The magnitude of his folly was laid bare and he could not hide from it. He'd betrayed Ed, body, heart and soul. Cast him off like an unwanted garment. And then cruelly flaunted his infidelity in the face of the man that loved him enough to die for him.

By the time Al's paralysis left him, the train was already moving away, half hidden by a bend in the forest. "No, Niisan… Wait!" Al screamed, and began to run, only to stumble over something almost right in front of him. Looking down, he saw a familiar red coat, abandoned in Ed's haste to escape his brother's treachery. He picked it up in trembling hands and staggered over the bench Ed and Mustang had been sitting on only a short while ago. He buried his face in the coat, and the scent of Ed was all around him. "Niisan…" he whimpered, and then the tears came.

Hours later, Al was still sitting on that bench, clutching his brother's coat. Trains had come and gone, but Al never even noticed them. Fletcher finally came to get him as the sun went down, and Al followed him home like a child.

Two days later, a letter from Winry arrived. Despite their differences, Mustang had contacted her and gave her the news. Her letter was scorching. Al read it, and again his heart broke into a million pieces. There was no longer even a shred of doubt that Ed had never longed for Winry, or she for him. Ed had even told her about their love affair, which she supported! After her tirade about Al's foolishness was done, she reminded him that she loved them both, and that they always had a home in Resembool. Al crumpled the letter up in his hand, tears filling his eyes with despair. Ed had never been in love with Winry, or anyone else, except his brother. The brother that betrayed him.

"What are you saying?" Fletcher gasped that evening at the dinner table. "You're leaving? You're leaving me? I know you've been upset since Ed left, and I've respected that. But I love you, Al."

Russell looked down at his half empty plate uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry, Fletcher," Al said softly. "But I can't stay. I'm not being fair to you. I'm in love with someone else. I should never have started anything with you. I'm sorry."

"It's _him_, isn't it?" Fletcher said hotly. "God, sometimes I hate Ed!"

"Fletcher." Russell said disapprovingly.

"It's true!" Fletcher was strangling his napkin. "Edward Elric, the great Fullmetal Alchemist and Hero of the people. Everyone loves him! That… that General Mustang, that came with him the other day; he's in love with Ed. I could see it in his eyes whenever he looked at him."

"Oh, Fletcher," Russell's voice was weary.

"Oh please. Even you're in love with him, Russell. I've heard you at night, moaning and calling his name when you come!"

"Fletcher!" Russell was scarlet with mortification.

"He stole the heart that I wanted, leaving nothing left over for me!" Fletcher was crying now.

"Fletcher?" Russell gasped, staring at his younger brother with enormous eyes.

"And now you, Al. He's taking your heart too!"

"My brother's had my heart since the day I was born," Al whispered softly. "I've been in love with him all my life. And I'll die still in love with him."

Fletcher bounded to his feet, threw his napkin on the table and then clenched his fists. "You think I don't understand being in love with your own brother? I assure you, I do. I've always wanted Russell. But no… Ed had to come along and steal his heart from me, before I was even old enough to claim it myself!"

Russell was sitting there with a glazed look on his face.

"And then you came along, Al," Fletcher went on impassioned. "And I thought, hey, here's someone I can love who will love me back. But no! Damn Ed. Damn him to hell!" He gave a rasping sob straight from his toes, and whirled around and ran to his room.

"Fletcher!!" Russell leapt up, then paused, looking at Al with stricken eyes.

"Go," Al said softly, a slight smile on his pale lips. "Love him, Russell, with everything that you've got. Don't fuck up the miracle like I did."

"I won't," he whispered, then he was gone down the hall after his brother.

Al just sat there for a while, pondering the intertwining fates of the Elrics and the Tringhams. The similarities were almost frightening. Then he got up, slung Ed's coat over one shoulder and walked out the door, locking it behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Fandom:** FMA  
**Title: **Ripples In Spilt Milk  
**Pairings:** Elricest, one sided Roy/Ed, Brief Al/Fletcher  
**Rating:** NC 17  
**Warnings:** Incest, Angst, Yaoi, Lemons

**Author's Notes:** AU, OC

**Word Count:** 21,146  
**Status:** Incomplete

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, too bad. Not mine, so sad.

**Summary: **In the weeks that Sam had come to know his secret idol, he had learned that Ed did not have a talent for words. But just then, with that simple 'my love', Ed had been eloquent.

**TO: **secret 3 – Your kind words have warmed the cockles of my heart. Thank you!

Ripples In Spilt Milk

Chapter 5

Al's grand exit left him strapped for cash, but there was no way in hell he was going back to the Tringhams' house. As Ed was fond of saying, he had strong legs, it was time to get up and use them. At first his wandering was aimless. Day after day, night after night. When he got hungry, he stopped in the next town and used alchemy to fix things for food. Nights were something altogether different. He woke, drenched in sweat, weak and shaking and crying out for his brother, unable to tell the difference between excitement and grief. He soon learned to put off sleeping until he simply couldn't stay awake anymore. It helped, but only a little. Summer was ending fast, and the nights were growing colder. Al took to wearing Ed's slightly too small coat when he got too cold. It was both a mistake and a boon.

He was frequently mistaken for the Fullmetal Alchemist. The Hero of the People had returned, bigger, badder, and more flamboyant than ever. Within a week, Al began to dread hearing the tales of his brother's derring-do. The Fullmetal Alchemist laughed in the face of danger to save some obscure little town. The Hero of the People brazenly took on yet another corrupt government official to bring succor to a stricken community. Edward Elric single handedly routed a band of bloodthirsty bandits harassing a distant outpost, even when gravely wounded. The last was more than Al could bear. Ed had always been a bit over the top, but this… recklessness, this disregard of his personal safety, this altogether frightening realization that his brother obviously didn't care anymore if he lived or died… It had to stop! His feet, even without his realizing it, began to carry him to Central, and to Ed.

By the time Al began to near Central, his world bottomed out. There were new stories about Ed… darker, scarier ones. No one had seen him for weeks. Was Fullmetal dead? A certain Demarcoian faction smugly claimed that he was. Had the People's Hero finally fallen? But the most frightening of them all was the rumor that Elric had simply vanished into thin air. Enough. Al alchemized enough broken tools to buy a train ticket to Central.

Where he ran in to a dead end. He was being stonewalled. Even Hawkeye couldn't be wheedled into revealing what had happened to Ed. If he heard, 'I'm sorry, but that's classified', one more time, he would blow something to kingdom come. It didn't help matters that it was his own fault. If he hadn't betrayed Ed, they would still be in Resembool laughing and living together, and making sweet passionate love together.

Finally Al decided to go straight to the horse's mouth. Mustang would know if… Mustang would know what there was to be known. But Mustang was not forthcoming. Oh, he eased Al's mind. Ed wasn't dead, or maimed, or vanished through some terrible gate again. But he would not tell Al where his brother was. Al hadn't seen Ed since Xenotime, over a year ago. Ed was like a drug to Al; always had been. His torment, his lack of his 'fix' was destroying his ability to function. When he took Fletcher as a lover, it had blunted the desperate need a little, but only a little. Now it had been a year, and Al was screaming to at least catch a glimpse of what had been so freely and joyously given to him, but that he had cast aside.

Mustang didn't care. "Look, Al," he said with cool patience, "Ed has finally settled down a little. It took me threatening to take away his pocket watch if he didn't stop trying to kill himself. Now he's taking a much-needed break. He's getting better. He's getting over you and has found a measure of peace. Let him heal. Leave him alone."

Al went away, blinded by tears. Ed… was getting over him. Oh, not that he wanted his brother to suffer even a second more, but it struck at his heart that Ed was learning to squash the great love he'd always had for his little brother. And all because Al had crushed that loving heart beneath a callous boot heel.

Sitting forlornly on a bench, he was besieged by memories… When he was a tiny baby, Ed had reached into the cradle and touched his infant face. Al had wrapped his tiny fingers around Ed's small toddler hand. "I'll always take care of you," his brother had whispered. Back then, he didn't know enough to understand what Ed was saying, but his stint inside the Gate had unraveled memories most people would never be able to remember; They were innocent children again, and Ed was whole and alchemy was a benign game to them, and they would squabble; over who got the last piece of candy, over who would sleep in the top bunk, over who would marry Winry when they grew up… squabbles that Al had always won, because in those days automail had not stunted Ed's growth, and Ed could never bear to even attempt to use anything close to real force on his beloved little brother; That awful night and first time at the Gate, and Al came to, to find himself an empty suit of armor while his big brother almost bled out from his lost leg and the arm he'd sacrificed to keep Al beside him, already moaning what would become a litany… "I'm sorry, l love you."; Ed's smothered gasps and groans, swallowed cries of pain when he was getting his automail ports installed. Aunt Pinako had told him it was ok to scream… grown men did when they went through this, but Ed merely gritted his teeth. "This is nothing compared to what he's given up." The agony in that hoarse voice making his armored heart break; Ed ranting and raving, furious and dangerous, his eyes a hellish yellow glow with almost everyone else, but turn to Al and his beautiful eyes would soften and glimmer with a soft golden glow, and his voice was be silky soft when he talked to his brother, touched his brother, then turning away again and becoming a spitfire to whomever had aroused his ire; Ed's small and compact body vibrating with the stress of cresting hormones as he matured, refusing to even so much as touch himself. There was no way he was going to experience the pleasures of the flesh while Al couldn't. So Al had done it for him once, sheer utter bliss. And Ed had curled up against his cool metal body and told him again that he loved him, and that he was sorry; Al finally had his body back, Ed had risked his life to make it so, running to scoop his new brother's body from the middle of the array to touch and hug and kiss him, weeping tears of joy and gratitude that he had his little brother back. And then insisted on indulging every fancy Al had ever expressed when he was a suit of armor… swimming in the lake again, going to the beach, eating ice cream, Ed pouring heavy cream over his tongue because even though Ed hated anything to do with milk, he'd never forgotten how much Al had loved it. And the small simple pleasures that Al had completely forgotten about, that Ed never had… the soft velvet of a rose petal, sand between his toes, hair brushing that would last for hours. And with every new sensation, Ed would look at him with his heart in his eyes and tell him he loved him. The almost holy glow of passionate love in his eyes when he would kiss and caress his brother with a lover's touch, and always there was the eternal 'I love you,' in such a soft and breathless voice as he clung to Al when he came. The lost confusion in Ed's face when Al had reacted so ridiculously to a simple ill timed phrase, refusing to let his bother explain, insisting that his brother loved another. That terrible day in Xenotime when he had taken Fletcher into his arms. Something in Ed's beautiful golden eyes had broken… a sudden trembling in his lips and hands, quickly suppressed, the abrupt pallor of tawny skin, the almost imperceptible hunching of his shoulders as Ed's heart shattered into a million bleeding pieces. That awful begging pain in his voice at the train station, the trembling hope that Al really wasn't Fletcher's lover, that he hadn't replaced him in his brother's heart with another, the dead glaze that had dropped over eyes that weren't golden anymore, but suddenly the color of desert sand when Al couldn't deny that he had done exactly that, and more.

"Niisan… Oh, God!" Al wailed and buried his face into a certain red coat that no longer carried any scent of Ed, his shoulders heaving under his choking sobs. There he sat, rocking back and forth until there were no more tears to shed, and his body ached from tension. If anyone noticed his condition, he was unaware of it until a soft sensation touched his shoulder.

He looked up, utterly defeated by his own hubris and uncaring of who it was and what they wanted. Then he blinked. "Sheska?"

Sheska barely paused, and only to thrust a piece of paper into his hands. "Go here. But you never saw me, this never happened." She didn't even wait for a response but continued on her way as if she'd merely paused to comfort a stranger briefly in passing.

Al thankfully maintained enough sense to say nothing, and palmed the folded paper. When Sheska was well out of sight, he dried his face in the coat, dulling thinking it would have to be washed again now that he'd slobbered and sniveled into it so badly. He got up and wearily walked away until he knew he had a modicum of privacy and carefully unfolded the paper. It was simply a map. Al was familiar enough with the area to know it was high in the steep foothills of the mountains that rose above the city. Rather remote, and known for its very private cabins and chateaus for the wealthy elite of the military. He drew in a deep shuddering breath. Likely Mustang owned it, and that was where the general had stashed Ed.

His painful trip down memory lane reinforced what Mustang had said about leaving Ed to heal. He wouldn't approach his brother. He would merely skulk about until he caught a glimpse of his brother; to be sure he really was alright. Then he would go away, and leave Ed in peace.

The trip up the mountain took more effort than Al expected. There were no trains or cabs or buses that he could take, and certainly no one he knew that would be willing to drive him there. But he didn't mind. Ed was alright. He could finally relax. And he would see him, one more time, before he left Central for good. See that beautiful face and body one more time. Al paused, wearily, and scrubbed one hand across his sweaty forehead. He felt a little dizzy, so he sat on a handy nearby rock. The birds cried as they rocked and wheeled in the sky somewhere above the canopy over his head. He barely even took note of the colorful leaves all around him, or the soft gurgle of a nearby creek. Not even the sound of the wind sighing through the trees penetrated his consciousness. How could he be so tired? He used to be able to run up a mountain like this and barely break a sweat. He really should have stopped to eat something before heading up, but he really wasn't hungry anymore. If someone were to ask when he had last eaten, he would be hard pressed to answer. Staggering to his feet, he continued up the deer trail he was following.

The sun was moving to the west before he found the particular cottage he was seeking. It was small and cozy, with large windows from floor to ceiling, heavy beams and a low hanging roof. Brightly checked curtains hung at the sides of the windows and smoke spiraled up from a chimney above. Summer was long gone, but bloomed out bushes flanked the door which was reached by a series of large sunken flagstones. Ed was here… he could feel him, sense him, almost smell him. He moved stealthily towards a window.

And drew back strangling a cry in the back of his throat. Ed was in there, and he wasn't alone. Mustang was with him. The two of them stood together comfortably; as if it was something they both were used to. Al felt a pang deep in his heart. It was no less than he deserved. He'd taken Fletcher as his lover. Was it so strange that Ed would turn to Mustang after that? Silent tears coursed down his cheeks. Mustang stood beside Ed as if that was his rightful place. His head was bent and he was talking quietly to Ed. Ed looked away, his loose hair a tangle on his shoulders, his golden eyes looking out the windows adjacent to the ones Al was peeking through. He wished he could hear what they were saying. And then Mustang put a hand onto Ed's shoulder, turning him slightly, and dropped his mouth to his brother's. Ed stood still for a moment, neither leaning into it, nor pushing Mustang away. But finally, Ed turned his head away again, his golden eyes dulling to the color of sand again. _I'm sorry;_ Ed had said those words so often to Al that he could easily read them on his brother's pale lips now. Mustang sighed heavily, Al could tell by the way the man's shoulders dropped. Mustang gently touched Ed's golden hair, smiled, said something else and walked to the front door. In a few moments, the general was gone, the sound of a car driving away. The road to this cottage must be on the other side. Al hadn't even seen what must have been a military car waiting for the general.

Ed watched Mustang leave without expression. Then he turned and walked towards the kitchen, and Al had to bite back a gasp of dismay. Ed limped heavily on his right leg, his flesh and blood leg. He had to grip supports along the way, and the lines on his face grew deep as he concentrated on walking. Oh, Ed, no, Al thought to himself. What have you done to yourself? He moved closer to the window cautiously. Ed was walking almost straight towards him. His face was so thin, Al thought, and he no longer wore his customary garb. His pants were gray, soft and baggy, and he wore a white long-sleeved shirt, also baggy. It made Al wonder what the body beneath it looked like now. It made Al uneasy. Ed looked… _old_. His face was lined with pain. But he'd reached the counter and poured himself a cup of coffee. He drank it, like he always did, hot, black and bitter, and in almost one gulp. That made Al smile. Ed poured himself a second cup. But the hot beverage made Ed shiver, so he reached for a walking stick that leaned up against the counter. Hobbling back to the couch he picked up a dark blue blanket and wrapped it around his shoulders and then limped out to the French doors that led to the deck.

Al's ears were ringing slightly. Ed was still so damn beautiful. How could he have abandoned him? How could he have betrayed him? That beauty, inside and out, so stirring, so moving, and it used to be his. Used to be. Ed was so beautiful that everything but his brother dimmed out, becoming dark around the edges of his vision, leaving the man burning in his eyes with a soft white glow. The image swam through crystal lenses of unshed tears.

Ed stepped out onto the porch, leaned his stick against the railing and then proceeded to drink this cup more slowly, staring out at the forest beyond. Suddenly, he shivered, and began to look around. He set his cup down on the railing and moved slowly, hand sliding heavily along the banister to the steps leading down into the yard. Tilting his head back slightly, Ed sniffed the air almost delicately, and shivered again. "Al?"

Dismayed, Al fell back, stumbling into one of the bushes. The racket was ungodly to his buzzing ears. Ed must not see him. Turning away, he jumped over the bush, stumbled again upon landing, and went down heavily.

"Al!"

Al looked up, horrified to see Ed looking at him as he limped quickly down the steps. That Ed could plainly see him was dismaying. He tried to scramble to his feet, but was suddenly dizzy and uncoordinated. He could not seem to get up quickly enough.

Ed paused a moment at the foot of the steps. To reach Al, he would have to cross a support less stretch of grass. He took a deep breath and began to gingerly walk across the yard. It was slow going because of his injury, and as Al finally managed to get to his feet, Ed was over half way to him.

"Al, what's wrong?" Ed increased his pace and winced when he stepped incautiously.

Al felt very strange. Ed was tilting farther and farther over. If he was not careful, his brother would fall, and Al didn't want that. "Watch out," he whispered through suddenly numb lips. He reached out. Ed was going to fall. No one could walk that tilted over. Then something crashed into his right side, green fuzz running across his vision on that side from top to bottom. Faintly he wondered why the hell grass was growing on the wall when finally even the brightness that was Ed faded away to blackness.


	6. Chapter 6

**Fandom:** FMA  
**Title: **Ripples In Spilt Milk  
**Pairings:** Elricest, one sided Roy/Ed, Brief Al/Fletcher  
**Rating:** NC 17  
**Warnings:** Incest, Angst, Yaoi, Lemons

**Author's Notes:** AU, OC

**Word Count:** 21,146  
**Status:** Incomplete

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, too bad. Not mine, so sad.

**Summary: **In the weeks that Sam had come to know his secret idol, he had learned that Ed did not have a talent for words. But just then, with that simple 'my love', Ed had been eloquent.

Ripples In Spilt Milk

Chapter 6

When Al woke, his head ached and his body felt stiff. But what had woken him was something soft and wet running across his face. Blinking his eyes blearily, they finally focused to find Ed leaning over him, a white scrap of cloth in his hands as he wiped his younger brother's face.

"Niisan…" he whispered hoarsely, his tongue a dry wedge of foreign matter in his mouth.

"Al," Ed smiled faintly and put the cloth back into a bowl and reached out for a glass of water on the end table next to them.

As Ed helped him to sit up slightly, Al realized he wasn't outside anymore. Ed must have somehow dragged him inside the little cottage. "Niisan, I'm sorry…" was all he got out before Ed pushed the cold wet rim of the glass against his lips. The scent and texture of the wetness suddenly roused his body, and a terrible thirst overcame him. He desperately drank down every drop, shaking hands rising to cover Ed's and tipping the glass over farther, water dribbling down his chin.

"Slow down, Al. There's more." Smiling gently, Ed set the glass aside and took up the cloth again to dry his mouth and chin. "I've called for a doctor. Al… what happened to you?"

Al couldn't meet his brother's gaze. It made his heart ache to see the gentle love still written so plainly in those golden eyes. "I'm fine," he muttered. "Just a little tired is all."

"I think it's more. You fainted when I came down the steps." Ed reached out and tenderly ran his fingers through Al's filthy hair. "You haven't been taking care of yourself."

"Don't touch me!" He cried, batting Ed's hand away. Then his heart twisted to see that soft golden glow drain away into desert sand once more.

"I'm sorry," Ed whispered, rising too quickly. His injured leg gave way and he staggered to the side before catching his balance.

"Niisan!" Al sat up, fought off a wave of dizziness. He caught his brother's arm tightly, and pulled him back down onto the bed again. When Ed averted his head, radiating confusion, Al began to babble. He couldn't bear to hurt him again. "You shouldn't touch me at all, Niisan. I do nothing but hurt you. I was such a fool. So many memories of you loving me, and I had to get all neurotic and think something incredibly stupid, and go and do something even more idiotic. I will never forget your face back in Xenotime. God, I hate myself. So beautiful, so wonderful and I had fuck up something miraculous. Niisan… I'm sorry, god, so sorry. I ruined everything, and you deserve so much better than me." Tears were running down Al's face and it was a good thing he was gripping Ed's automail arm, or he would have left bruises.

"Al?" Ed whispered. Hand trembling, he reached out and stroked Al's hair back from his face. "I…"

Al couldn't help but lean into his brother's caress. "God, you smell so good, Niisan. Even after the coat lost your scent, I still never forgot." Al suddenly realized he wasn't wearing it anymore. In fact, he wasn't wearing any of his clothes anymore, but a soft pair of blue pajamas. He looked up.

Ed looked… scared. "You were so dirty, and I thought you had been hurt. I took your clothes off and cleaned you, but I swear I didn't do anything. I swear. I was… worried…" Ed looked away.

Al started to cry in earnest. How terrible that Ed would feel driven to explain why he's taken care of his little brother, frightened that he might think Al would be offended. "I'm sorry, Niisan." He leaned into Ed's chest, arms wrapping tightly around him. "God, I love you so much, and I hurt you. I'm sorry!"

"You… still love me?" Ed asked, his voice almost a squeak as his arms closed tightly around Al.

"I never stopped. I was so stupid, so stupid. Everything was so wonderful and I ruined it. If I hadn't been so stupid, we could still be in Resembool in our little house, and everything would be wonderful and you would be fine and…"

Ed's mouth cut off Al's desperate rambling in a deep and hungry kiss. Al's brain short-circuited at the warm taste of Ed's tongue in his mouth. Ed's fingers twined into Al's dirty hair, and Al could feel the coolness of his automail hand firmly pressing against the small of his back. Only when he could not breathe anymore, did the elder Elric finally release Al's mouth. He buried his face in the crook of his little brother's neck and shivered violently. "Oh, Al…"

Al somehow managed to grasp Ed's upper arms and push him slightly away so he could look into his older brother's vibrantly gold eyes. "Niisan… why… how could you…" He was at a loss and could not go on.

Ed shrank back. "I'm sorry, Al. I… misunderstood." He got up quickly, one hand gripping his wounded leg so as not to fall over.

"Niisan, wait…"

"No. Forgive me, Al. I seem to always misunderstand and disrupt everything." Ed's voice was unspeakably weary. "I won't touch you again, I promise." And ignoring his brother's confused words, Ed moved as quickly out the door as he could. He paused on the threshold. "You're too skinny. Even though the doctor should be here soon, I am going to get you something to eat." Then he closed the door and Al heard him limping slowly down the hall.

Al tried to get up, but his legs felt like rubber and would not support his weight. Then there was the sound of the door opening, and he heard Mustang's concerned voice and winced.

When the doctor was in the only bedroom examining Al, Mustang ran his eyes slowly over Ed. The boy was almost ghost white, and no wonder. He silently cursed the younger Elric. Ed had been getting better. He'd been smiling again, had even laughed. And that faint pink of lip and cheek that so enamored him in Ed's face had returned. Now his voice was low and hesitant again, his face pale, eyes washed out. Couldn't Al just leave his brother alone? If he had to go and bust into Ed's quiet retreat, couldn't he have gotten over himself enough to give Ed the love he so craved? Obviously not. Once more Ed couldn't even look Mustang in the eye, something it had taken him well over a month to change after Xenotime.

"Are you alright, Ed?" He asked quietly.

Ed nodded his eyes glued to the rug at Mustang's feet. "I'm quite alright." He turned back to the counter and continued to strain broth into a cup. "He looks like he hasn't eaten in ages. I was afraid to give him solid food, so I thought this…." Ed set the cup on the counter, and stared off into the distance, his eyes swimming.

"Ed…"

But Ed shook his head violently, gold hair scattering wildly, and picked up the cup. At the first limping step, it started to slosh dangerously.

"Here," Mustang said quietly, taking the cup from him. "Let me." He slowly led the way back into the bedroom, in time to find the doctor straightening up.

The doctor saw what was in the general's hands and smiled. "Ah, good, exactly what is needed." Before either of them could ask him, the doctor launched into his observations. "From what I can see, the boy is just dehydrated and malnourished. Food, drink and rest are what he needs now. Other than that, he seems fine."

From where Al lay on the bed, his arm over his eyes, he heard Ed's devout sigh of relief and bit his lip. _Even now, Niisan? Even after I just wound you again and again, you love me still?_ Deep in his depressing thoughts, he barely heard the doctor advising a day or two of liquid nourishment, then slowly moving onto more solid foods. In two weeks, Al should be as right as rain. Then Mustang left the room with the doctor, to see him out and pay his fee, leaving Ed alone in the room with his brother.

"There's some broth here, Al," Ed said awkwardly. "It's right next to you on the nightstand. Eat what you can. I'll hire someone from the village to look after you so I don't… You won't… Fuck…" Ed cleared his throat. "Anyway, I'll get someone to help you out, ok? Then you will get better more quickly." When Al didn't move, didn't speak, he shivered. "I'll… I'll just leave you alone, now, ok? I'm so sorry, Al… I'll get someone for you right away." And he limped from the room, closing the door softly behind him.

Al rolled over, his teeth clenched together so hard his jaw muscles were twitching. He buried his head into the pillow and cried, trying to be very quiet about it. Oh, he'd certainly made sure Ed wouldn't come in to see if he needed anything. He made Ed think he didn't want anything to do with him. It was a very good thing Al had his arm over his eyes. He would have just died to see Ed pale again, to see those beautiful eyes fade, see those hands shake with remorse and grief. Damn, why couldn't he have just done what Mustang said? Why couldn't he have left his brother alone? Sure, Ed had looked old, but his eyes had been gold, and his face had color in it, and though he limped pretty badly, his hands had been steady and sure. He'd gone and devastated his brother all over again; because he was so fucked up in the head he couldn't even get the right words out of his mouth. Even now, he could still feel the warmth of Ed's intimate kiss burning on his lips and tongue. He took a deep breath and steadied himself. He had to let his brother know how sorry he was for his betrayal, then go away and never bother Ed again. Rolling over onto his back, he reached for the cup of broth. He had to get better quickly, so Ed could get on with his life.

Al tasted it gingerly, knowing Ed had prepared it, but was astonished. It was delicious. Obviously Ed had picked up a new skill or two in the last year. He gulped all of eagerly, then instantly regretted it. The food on his shrunken starved stomach was rebelling. Only by dint of clenching his jaw into iron did he force it to stay down. When the urge to vomit wildly had passed, Al took a deep quivering breath and relaxed. At least until he heard Mustang and Ed talking in the living room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Fandom:** FMA  
**Title: **Ripples In Spilt Milk  
**Pairings:** Elricest, one sided Roy/Ed, Brief Al/Fletcher  
**Rating:** NC 17  
**Warnings:** Incest, Angst, Yaoi, Lemons

**Author's Notes:** AU, OC

**Word Count:** 21,146  
**Status:** Incomplete

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, too bad. Not mine, so sad.

**Summary: **In the weeks that Sam had come to know his secret idol, he had learned that Ed did not have a talent for words. But just then, with that simple 'my love', Ed had been eloquent.

Ripples In Spilt Milk

Chapter 7

"So now what, Ed?" Mustang asked quietly from the couch where he sat next to Ed, who fiddled with his automail fingers nervously.

"I don't know. He still… can't stand to be around me." Ed's voice was riddled with pain. "I wish I could make him understand I never felt anything like that for Winry." He sighed softly.

"I don't know about that, Ed. He came here, didn't he?" Mustang wisely decided to keep Ed in the dark that he himself had refused to help Al find his brother.

"Yeah, I wondered about that. Now I think he was just… passing through. That our paths crossed purely by accident."

"Think about it, Ed. If he were just passing through, he would have come up the road. Why beat his way through the brush to climb the mountain? And I certainly would have seen him when I left. Hell, I only got back so quickly was because I stopped in at the guardhouse and the sentry told me about your call for a doctor. It scared me, Ed. I thought it was for you. But then he told me you had said something about it being for your brother. I must admit that did not ease my mind. But… I did hope… That it meant good things for you."

"No." Ed's voice was tired and resigned. "No, he certainly did not come here to see me, that much is obvious."

"Are you sure, Ed? Like I said…"

"I kissed him, Roy. I thought… by the things he said… well, it was a stupid mistake, one he did not hesitate to rectify. Every time I touch him, he shrugs me off. He barely would speak to me, and now he won't at all. I… I wish…"

"Edward." Mustang's voice was harsh, and Al shivered, glad he couldn't see Ed's face just now. "You will stop that line of thought right now. What I said before goes. You will _not_ go back into the field and try to kill yourself again, do you understand me? The next time you are so reckless, I will take the watch back for good. Have I made myself clear?"

"You have." To Al's amazement, there was no sulking, no pouting, just quiet resignation in Ed's voice.

"Do you want me to have a car take Al down to the hospital?"

Ed shook his head. "No, I don't want Al in a hospital. He just needs food and rest and he can get that here. I'm going to get someone from the village to come and look after him. That way he wont have to deal with me."

"And what about you, Ed? This place only has one room, and with your leg you can't sleep on the couch."

"I wanted to talk about that with you. Al's obviously not doing well. I was wondering if… you'd let me buy this cottage from you. Then Al can stay here as long as he wants. Until he's better. With someone coming from the village to take care of him and clean up and stuff, and I'll pay the grocer to send food over regularly, why, it will be perfect for him."

"I say again, Ed. What about you?"

"I'll go away. He won't want to know anyway. I'm nothing… to him anymore." Ed was hideously close to tears but he got ahold of himself. "I could finish my retreat at the dorms or something. Maybe rent a house in Central. As long as I keep a low profile, no one should know I'm there, then I wont have to worry about any more attacks until I can handle them. Besides, this place is secure and hidden; the best possible place for Al to recover. I don't want anyone to know Al is here and have those factions coming after him to try and get to me."

"Al can take care of himself, Ed," Mustang said softly.

"I know he can, just not right now. He just needs a little food and rest… ah, FUCK!"

"Ed???" Mustang was worried.

"I just realized something. He'll never accept anything from me, will he? Once he finds out I've done all this, he'll want to run away. Shit, Roy, what do I do?"

There was a moment of silence, then a dreadful sound like the squeal of a wounded animal. To Al's horror, he realized it was from Ed.

"God, Ed… please… please don't look like that…" Mustang's voice was strangled.

"He… hates… me…" Ed was gasping and choking. "Al hates… me… Can't stand my touch, he… I… can't even… take care of him anymore… Oh… oh god…"

"Edward," Mustang said softly.

"How did it all go… so wrong? I thought… in time… Al would forgive me… I know he'll never love me like I want again… but I'd hoped… in time… he would want… to be my brother again… Roy… Roy… help me." And there was a long low keening sound that broke Al's composure. He struggled to get up and cursed his weakened body that made it impossible. Then Ed coughed and choked and then was utterly silent for a very long time. Then the sound of explosive breath, noisy breathing, and another soft cough.

"Sorry about that," Ed muttered so softly Al almost didn't catch the words.

"Ed, I would give my life to ease your suffering," Mustang said, his voice low with pain.

"That won't be necessary, I promise. God, how embarrassing. You don't think Al heard do you? I'm sure it would just make me sink lower in his estimation." Ed's voice was shaken, but he'd stopped crying.

"I'm sure he's asleep by now and… what the hell??" Mustang's voice ended in concern. "Ed… your leg… you're bleeding."

"Eh, I must have torn it a bit when I was carrying Al, and…"

"You were carrying him? You fool!"

"What did you expect, Roy? For me to leave him laying in the yard? I love him! With every fiber of my being, I love him. I wouldn't have cared if it had broken my leg off at the hip, I had to get him inside." There was a rustle that Al couldn't identify. "I would do it again, in a heartbeat, so get that damn look off your face… ow, dammit, be careful. That hurt!"

"You're still a fool, Edward Elric, but apparently a lucky one. You only stretched the stitches a little. At least you didn't tear them out."

Ed hissed. "Damn, that shit stings… Eh. I guess it's a good thing. I'm already running up a fancy bill with the doctor. He'd probably charge me double for having to come back so soon. Which reminds me. Give me that bill. I'll reimburse you."

"Don't worry about it."

"Al's my brother, my heart and soul. I will pay for his bills, not you."

"Alright, alright. Don't get your hair in a knot." Rustling again. "You need to rest and get that leg up. Let me take you home as soon as someone from the village can come to take care of Al."

"Yeah," once again, Ed's voice was resigned. "I guess so. But would it be possible to bring someone from HQ up? I don't want to trust some stranger with Al. Maybe Lt. Ross, or Lt. Havoc. Al likes them… or he used to. Would that be ok, maybe?"

"Yes, Ed, that would be fine."

Al lay in bed, struggling with unreasoning rage. Before Mustang left to get someone from the village and whomever he was getting from HQ, he heard the man kiss Ed. The sound was unmistakable.

"Don't do that, Roy," Ed said quietly. "You know how I feel. You know I'm in love with Al."

"Yeah, but I can't help how I feel either. I love you."

"Roy…" Ed's voice was strained.

"Get over it. That's how I feel. It will do you good to hear that someone loves you. I'll send someone over then drive down to HQ. Do NOT get up and try to walk. Hear me?"

"Yeah, I hear you."

There was a long silence after Mustang left. Al wondered if Ed was sleeping, but doubted it. Once more he tried to get up, and finally managed to at least sit up. Beads of sweat broke out on his brow. He leaned back against the headboard and breathed slowly. Ed couldn't walk, that much was obvious. Guilt ran through him knowing his brother had hurt himself bringing him indoors. And he could barely sit up. Something had to be done. Ed still loved him. Still wanted him. It wasn't too late. He would fix this. He wouldn't fuck it up with stuttering and stammering that made it sound like he hated his brother. He would fix this. Ed must NOT go to Mustang's house. The damn man wanted him, he'd said so himself a year ago. If he took Ed home with him, Al would never see him again. Despite his resolve, sleep overwhelmed him.

Not until someone was gently easing him back down to lie in the bed did he rouse. It was a very handsome young man with dark hair and a dusting of freckles across his nose, somewhere around Al's own age, who smiled at him and introduced himself. Dammit, the boy from the village. A desperate panic ran through Al. Had Mustang already taken Ed away?

He tried to ask, but the boy was pushing a cup of broth on him. Resentfully, he drank it. It was not quite as good as Ed's before, but it did feed a hollow ache he'd been ignoring for far too long.

"Where… where's my brother?" He panted as soon as he was able, grabbing the boy's arm.

"Mr. Elric? He's in the living room…"

"Listen to me. This is what I want you to do…"


	8. Chapter 8

**Fandom:** FMA  
**Title: **Ripples In Spilt Milk  
**Pairings:** Elricest, one sided Roy/Ed, Brief Al/Fletcher  
**Rating:** NC 17  
**Warnings:** Incest, Angst, Yaoi, Lemons

**Author's Notes:** AU, OC

**Word Count:** 21,146  
**Status:** Incomplete

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, too bad. Not mine, so sad.

**Summary: **In the weeks that Sam had come to know his secret idol, he had learned that Ed did not have a talent for words. But just then, with that simple 'my love', Ed had been eloquent.

Ripples In Spilt Milk

Chapter 8

Ed was dozing on the couch, grimacing with pain. His leg throbbed, and he was very uncomfortable there. Suddenly, the boy from the village roused him by picking him up from the couch.

"Hey… are you taking me to the car?" He asked, biting his lip to keep from yelping as his leg was shifted.

"No, your brother told me to get you."

"What? Wait…"

"The General told me to do whatever the other Mr. Elric said, as long as he stayed in the house. _He_ told me to bring you to him."

Confused, Ed let himself be carried into the bedroom, and laid in the big bed next to Al. His brother had scooted over to one side to make room. There was complete silence as the boy arranged Ed in the bed, with his hurt leg away from Al. Still nothing was said until the boy left, closing the door behind him.

Ed tried not to look at his brother; afraid he would somehow cross the line his brother had firmly drawn between them, but couldn't help peeking at him from under his bangs. What did Al want?

Al was obviously in distress; his cheeks were red and his mouth trembled. Finally, he reached out and seized Ed's warm hand. "I love you… Need you…. I'm sorry…. Forgive me… love me back…. Lets go home…. To Resembool… love you, Niisan… Please…" The words poured from Al's mouth in a frenzied torrent, despite his earlier resolve, and he clutched his brother's hand frantically, tears welling up and spilling over.

Ed stared at him in confusion. "Al?"

"Yes, yes. I love you… please, Niisan…. Been such a fool…. Need your love, your touch… I love you…. I love you… forgive me…. Be my lover again… please, Niisan… forgive me… love me… oh please… Will you? Will you?"

Ed's eyes widened. There was no mistaking what Al was saying now. "Oh, hell, yes I will!" Before he could second guess himself, he wrapped his arms around his sobbing brother, ignoring his throbbing leg.

Before Ed could kiss him, this time Al did it, sloppily and eagerly, tongue moving into his mouth almost before their lips were open. It was wet and messy and absolutely heavenly. They were both panting when they broke apart.

"Niisan…" Al started softly, finally restored to some order in mind by his brother's kiss. "I love you… And I'm so sorry. I was such a fool. Please, please let me make it up to you…"

"Shhh…" Ed laid two fingers gently on Al's mouth, silencing him. "Don't say anything more. I love you, Al. I always will. Let's start all over again, ok?"

Al smiled weakly. "Alright. Come here." And he tugged his brother tighter into his arms, the two of them cuddling close, Al half laying over Ed because he didn't want to jar Ed's leg anymore than it already was. The two of them shivered, kissing wetly over and over again, until both fell into an exhausted sleep.

When Mustang got back, he frowned when he saw that Ed wasn't on the couch. Before he could open his mouth, the village boy jerked his head in the direction of the bedroom. "He's in there. I carried him, he didn't walk. I think they're both asleep."

Slowly, Mustang opened the door and looked inside. Ed lay on his back, his injured leg spread out to the side. He was sleeping deeply, a smile on his face, tears drying on his cheeks. On his chest lay Al, likewise tearstained and smiling, clutching his brother desperately in his sleep. Mustang felt a dull pain in his chest. Ed looked so damn happy. It was a good thing. It was. And he was glad and happy for Ed. But… oh, how much he loved him. He sighed softly and walked back out, closing the door behind.

"I'm going home," he told the boy. "Take care of them. If you need anything, if anything goes wrong, call me. The short blond boy, Edward, the older brother. Make sure he has anything and everything he wants, ok? I don't care what it is. If he wants it, get it for him, or tell me and I will." Then he went home in the back of his car, head lowered, and wept silently.

Al woke slowly, surrounded by his brother's scent. That's odd, he thought fuzzily. The coat had been washed too may times to still smell like Ed. Then something shifted below his cheek and his eyes snapped open. Could it really be? Was it real and not just another fantastic dream?

"Morning, glory," Ed said softly, with only the faintest hesitation in his voice. His warm hand slid out from under Al's side and began to stoke his hair. "Let's get you something to eat."

"Niisan," Al sighed, gripping the front of Ed's rumpled white shirt and burying his face in his brother's chest. "I love you. Don't call anyone yet."

"But Al, you're starving…"

He got no further because Al leaned up slightly and kissed him, long and slow, sweet and deep. "I already feel better, now that I'm with you," Al said smiling down at Ed when he finally released his lips.

Ed was breathing erratically, his lips moist, eyes glazed, hand gripping Al's sleeve. Already, he was hard; Al could feel him throbbing against his hip. "Al…" he said hoarsely, and made as if to pull Al down onto his body, then he shuddered and relaxed his fingers.

"Besides," Al said mischievously, lowering his head to rest it upon Ed's stomach, "you could always feed me yourself, you know. I've been hungry for you for a long time." His hand slid under the waistband of Ed's pants and shorts and began to slowly stroke his brother's erection.

Ed hissed through his teeth, twitched all over, then squealed Al's name in a high-pitched voice. Al pressed his face into Ed's stomach to hide his smile. Ed coughed and when he spoke, it was in a whisper. "No, Al. You almost starved to death. You need to rest… god… Al…"

"But, Niisan," Al said plaintively as his hand worked Ed's pants open and freed his erection, "I'm hungry _now_." And he slid his lips over his brother's hot swollen flesh.

Ed gave an agonized cry at the liquid heat of Al's mouth suddenly surrounding him and came instantly. Eyes half lidded, Al greedily swallowed the hot semen, snatching a breath between gulps of the endless flow. Obviously Ed hadn't come in a very long time to have this much. Unfortunately, Al could not say the same since he experienced a painful and bitter orgasm almost every time he went to sleep and dreamt of Ed. Be that as it may, it was not painful and bitter now, but exquisitely pleasurable when his hips jerked, and hot wetness spread through the fabric of his clothes and against Ed's metal knee. Completely exhausted, Al barely had the strength to lick up what come had escaped his mouth before he uttered a muffled 'love you', against Ed's hips and promptly fell asleep.

Weakly, Ed pulled him back up into his arms and tenderly cleaned his brother's sticky face. He had Al back! A sob caught in his throat. He kissed Al's sleeping lips softly and tasted himself on them. He felt guilty. His brother had almost died of starvation and thirst, and now Al wouldn't be able to drink another cup of broth for a while because his belly was filled with his brother's semen. Chastising himself thus, he fell asleep again.

When Al woke again, it was to find the village boy (what was his name again?) had eased Ed, still asleep, out from under him and was gently tugging his pants off.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" Al growled softly but menacingly.

"Oh, hello, Mr. Elric," The boy said with soft cheer, never ceasing what he was doing. "It's getting on nightfall and I need to clean the other Mr. Elric's leg. Besides, his pants are all stiff and dirty and he needs to be gotten ready for bed."

Al was swamped with embarrassment. Did the boy know why Ed's pants were stiff? He hoped not. He raised himself on one elbow. "Be careful of his leg…" and gasped in shock.

The boy was extremely careful and obviously quite competent in caring for the gravely injured, for he got Ed's pants off without either hurting, or waking him. Al was finally able to see his brother's bare leg. A horrific wound snaked its way from Ed's hipbone, across his thigh, before ending on the inside of his knee. The black surgical thread looked dark and obscene against his brother's flesh, which was swollen and red, and weeping pink fluid. As he'd heard Mustang say earlier, the sutures had stretched, leaving a tiny bloody furrow along where each stitch sank into the flesh. On his calf were severe puncture wounds, obviously healing a little better, shiny scabs and all. It looked as if something large had bitten him more than once. Upon closer inspection, Al saw several unfamiliar but healed scars.

Al barely swallowed back the sob that threatened to escape his mouth. Ed had been hurt many times before, but not like this. The wound was so long, so deep, Ed could have lost his last leg, or worse.

"Mr. Elric?" The boy suddenly spoke up, dragging Al's attention from his brother's battered but oh so beautiful body.

"Call me Al," Al said tightly. "Too many Mr. Elric's here."

"Yes, Mr. Al."

Al sighed, but said nothing more.

"Anyway, Mr. Al, I need to clean his leg and it's going to hurt. General Mustang told me to be careful when I wake Mr. Elric here up. Said he could be dodgy. I'm a quick duck, but that metal arm looks hard. Can you help me out here?"

Despite Al's horror at Ed's condition, he couldn't help but smile. "Sure." He turned slightly, wrapping his arms around his brother, over both Ed's arms. "Niisan," he said nudging Ed's cheek with his nose. "Niisan, wake up for a bit."

It took several nudges and much calling, but Ed finally woke up enough to turn his head and plant a wet kiss on the corner of Al's mouth, who blushed at both the kiss and the muttered 'love you'.

"Niisan, wake up some more. Your leg needs to be cleaned. C'mon, open your eyes for me," Al said, nudging some more.

"Leg's fine," Ed murmured, nuzzling Al's face. "Want to kiss you…"

"Niisan," Al said a trifle frantically, flushing wildly even though the boy's expression never changed. "Niisan, wake up. We're not alone."

Ed woke with a vengeance then, tensing to discover he was half naked with half an erection, and the village boy looking down at him.

"Relax, Niisan," Al cautioned, stroking Ed's hair softly," He just wants to clean your leg."

Ed did relax, but his face was red because even with an onlooker, Al's arms around his body and his delicious breath in his face was making him harder. He nodded curtly to the boy.

When the boy flushed the wound with warm water, Ed didn't even twitch. But when he gently began using a cloth to break up the crusted blood, Ed's eyes snapped shut, his jaw tensed, and he began breathing slow and deep. Beads of sweat sprang up upon his brow and chest through the opened white shirt.

In the face of Ed's pain, Al completely forgot the audience, or rather, forgot to care that they had an audience, and nuzzled Ed's cheek softly, stroking his neck and chest with his hands. He kissed his brother's face and neck softly, murmuring comforting nonsense, filled with words of love. When the cleaning part was over, and the boy was daubing ointment over the wounds, Ed rolled his head slowly to the side to stare into Al's eyes. "I love you," he said so softly that it was more the feel of Ed's breath across his lips than the actual words meeting his ears. Tears of gratitude and joy sprang to Al's eyes.

"There now," the boy said brightly, finally reminding them that this was not the time to start making love. "Your leg has been aired, but I'm going to wrap it again for the night." Even as he spoke, the boy was busily laying a line of gauze pads carefully down the path of the wound, and then winding bandages over that, until Ed's left leg was swathed in white from hip to ankle.

"Thank you," Al said softly, smiling up at the boy. "What's your name again? I've forgotten."

"Samuel Jansen," the boy replied, busily rolling up stained clothes. "But you can call me Sam, everyone around here does. Now, Mr. Al, Mr. Elric, I need to bathe you both, change these sheets and your clothes before you can go back to sleep and you both need to eat again. General's orders."

Color suffused Ed's face. "Bathe us? No way! We can bathe ourselves, thank you very much."

Sam regarded them for a long moment, and both of them blushed this time. "Very well. I will draw the tub and you can bathe each other, but if you need me, please don't hesitate to call. I work every day at the clinic, and I've seen naked bodies before. I know how to do my job."

At first, they thought Sam left in a huff, but in a moment, he was back with a large tray. "Dinner first, you both need your strength. Especially you, Mr. Al." He climbed nimbly on the bed, tray and all, and nudged Ed and Al's legs apart so that he could set the tray between them. "Here. I'm going to get everything else ready. Call me when you're done." Sam breezed on out the door, closing it behind him.

Before Ed would so much as look at what was on his plate, he picked up Al's cup of broth and held it out. "You first."

Al sipped his broth, pleased that it was a different flavor this time, and noticed that his brother was critically watching every mouthful. "You can eat too, you know."

"I just want to be sure you drink every drop."

"Niisan," Al smiled gently. "I've already had two cups in… what, the last five hours? Not to mention your…"

"Don't say it!" Ed cried, blushing.

"But, Niisan, you're chock full of healthy protein, and…" Al said, setting his almost empty cup back down on the tray and putting his lips to his brother's ear before whispering huskily, "I want some more, very soon."

"Al…." Ed whined and turning very slightly, he caught his brother in his arms and crushed his lips over Al's, tongue delving deeply to drink hungrily from his brother's mouth.

"Yes, Niisan, yes," Al moaned when Ed broke the kiss to lean back gasping. His hand slipped under Ed's shorts, to find his brother was already hard, hot, and moist at the tip. It was easy to push the underwear down enough so that Al could slip his brother's swollen erection into his mouth and suckle him like a babe.

"Al, wait," Ed panted, his hand caressing his brother's hair, "Sam might walk in."

Al never stopped his ministrations, only murmuring something that sounded like a muffled 'don't care'. It was so damn good! Al had been too exhausted before to properly appreciate his brother's cock. But now, running him back and forth across his tongue, the hard heat of it in his mouth, the velvety softness against his lips, the pulse and tic of his brother's heartbeat in it, the probing iron thrust at the back of his throat, was simply too damn good to bear. He was whining in the back of his throat as he sucked harder, more greedily, hands kneading the flesh above Ed's automail leg.

It was too much for Ed. Giving a choked cry, he thrust up and came hotly, right down his brother's throat, one hand clenched in Al's beautiful hair, the metal hand gripping the sheets between them so hard they tore. The orgasm was so intense that for a moment he couldn't breathe, just bent over his brother's head and moaned long and low.

Al broke the contact and groaned softly. Even before his mind cleared, Ed was taking ahold of him, pulling him closer, almost upsetting the tray, and his automail hand held Al tightly against his body, his warm hand darting down Al's pajama bottoms to slide over Al's throbbing cock. All Ed had to do was cup him gently, fingertips lightly brushing his brother's scrotum and Al jerked violently and came all over his brother's hand. Ed's mouth had found his, and he eagerly swallowed Al's choked cry of completion.

Al collapsed limply in his brother's arms, murmuring something indistinct before burying his face in the crook of Ed's neck and beginning to snore softly. Shivering, Ed brought his sticky hand to his face and slowly licked Al's come off. He shivered again. It had been so long since he tasted his brother. He spent the next few moments whispering broken words to his brother's sleeping ear, then scowled. He never had a talent for speaking. Hell, his mouth was pretty much useless when it came to conveying what was in his heart. Then he smiled slowly. As useless as his mouth could be in this respect, he knew it was awe inspiring when it came to using it to make love to Al. And just as soon as both of them were able, he would show his brother exactly how much he loved and needed him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Fandom:** FMA  
**Title: **Ripples In Spilt Milk  
**Pairings:** Elricest, one sided Roy/Ed, Brief Al/Fletcher  
**Rating:** NC 17  
**Warnings:** Incest, Angst, Yaoi, Lemons

**Author's Notes:** AU, OC

**Word Count:** 21,146  
**Status:** Incomplete

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, too bad. Not mine, so sad.

**Summary: **In the weeks that Sam had come to know his secret idol, he had learned that Ed did not have a talent for words. But just then, with that simple 'my love', Ed had been eloquent.

Ripples In Spilt Milk

Chapter 9

When Sam finally got tired of waiting for them to call, he slipped quietly into the room. The tray had been pushed to the foot of the bed by Ed's metal foot, and it was completely empty. There weren't even very many crumbs left. Unbeknownst to the boy, Ed had even drunk the last swallow in Al's cup. Then Ed had turned, carefully, and pulled Al completely into his arms, his injured leg tucked over his brother's. The scent of sex was clear in the air. Sam had heard many rumors about the Fullmetal Alchemist and his mysterious brother, and it would seem that, in this respect at least, they were right. The Elric brothers were lovers. Obviously the estrangement that led to Fullmetal's recent recklessness was over.

With a sigh, he very carefully, very gently turned Ed back onto his side of the bed. There was the sound of metal clinking as the older Elric flexed his metal hand in his sleep, and Sam froze warily. But Ed stayed asleep. With a tiny sigh of relief, Sam got the bucket of hot water and towels and set them on the bed next to Al. His hair was a mess, and needed to be washed. Nimbly, he began to unbutton Al's pajamas.

Before he knew it, his hand was caught in a painful iron grip and he looked up into eyes that glared a hellish flame. Sam yelped in fright.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing? Take your damn hands off my brother before I kill you." Ed's words were snarled low in a menacing tone.

"I… I… I… was just going to bathe him…"

"No you fucking won't. He's mine. Mine! No one touches him but me."

"But… but… Didn't you send for me to take care of him? I won't hurt him, I swear…."

Sam's confusion was evident and Ed swallowed hard, then released the boy's hand slowly, his eyes gradually turning into their customary gold.

"Sorry," Ed muttered, clenching his hand in his lap. "I just got him back. But I'll wash him. Get out."

Sam ran from the room, and only returned when Ed called him. When he did come back, Al was clean, hair and all, dressed in fresh pajama's and even more deeply asleep than before. Ed had been unable to resist the siren call of his body, and had suckled him awake, savored his brother's seed greedily and kissed him tenderly until he fell asleep again.

But now Ed was pale, obviously in pain again, and blood was seeping through the bandages.

"Oh, Mr. Elric… you've hurt yourself." Sam quickly unbandaged him, ignoring his protests, and gently blotted blood away. "Sir, if you don't keep this leg still, you will tear our your stitches." Then the boy did something Ed never expected.

He knelt on the floor next to the bed and took Ed's automail hand reverently between his own. "Mr. Elric, sir. Please don't be afraid I will do anything to hurt you or your brother. You probably don't remember this, but…" And the boy went on with his tale, about a town called Faldora years ago that Ed barely remembered. How Ed and his armored brother had saved that town, and most notably, a certain Mrs. Jansen and her young son. Sam had never forgotten them, and to Ed's dismay, appeared ready, willing, able and eager to just about worship them both.

"I remember you," Al said sleepily, startling his brother. He was lying on his side, watching them. "Don't you, Niisan? You convinced the general, well, he was only a colonel then, to hire her. I had forgotten. I am glad to see you are doing well. How is your mother?"

And to Ed's amazement, while Al and Sam talked and exchanged pleasantries and reminiscences, the boy thoroughly stripped, bathed, redressed and rebandaged Ed, almost without him realizing it. Then between the two of them, (Al, what are you doing? You should be resting and conserving your strength!) they got Ed to the sofa, where he was laid down with his head in Al's lap while Sam went and stripped the sheets off the bed, flipped the mattress and remade the bed. This time Sam had to carry them both, as Al was completely wrung out. But in a short while, the two Elric's were carefully tangled up together in a clean bed, bellies full, bodies clean and fresh, and snoring softly into each other's ears in the moonlight.

Sam smiled down at them in gentle satisfaction, and went to make up his own bed on the couch, leaving the bedroom door slightly ajar so he could hear them if they needed him. Then he went to the window, nodded to a dark shadow in the bushes and then went to bed. Soon darkness claimed the little cottage and all its inhabitants.

Their days fell into a pleasant routine. Al recovered quickly and was soon wolfing down great quantities of solid food. Ed's leg healed more slowly, but he finally unbent enough to allow Sam to do a great many things for him. With one exception. Ed would allow no one but himself to bathe Al. Al was his, and he didn't care anymore who knew it. Hawkeye, Havoc, and Ross came to visit several times, as they had already been in the know about where Ed was. But Mustang did not return. Ed bit off a little twinge of guilt. He had never led the general on. In fact, Mustang had always known how Ed felt about his brother. Even when Ed thought Al was lost to him forever, Mustang knew that Ed could not give himself to his superior officer. He was too much in love to touch anyone but Al. But still… Mustang had been very good to him in his distress, and had taken very good care of him each time he'd been hurt. It made Ed's heart ache to know the man loved him, when he could never reciprocate.

Ed's stitches came out, and he was able to get around more and more. But he would carry that horrific scar forever, and Al was afraid he would limp for the rest of his life. But lovelorn generals, scars and limps aside, the lovemaking was glorious and very, very frequent. Though Sam never said anything, both Elrics knew he had to know, and slowly relaxed, becoming more affectionate and intimate with each other in front of him. Sam never seemed to condemn them for their forbidden love, never expressed any revulsion at the same. In fact, the boy encouraged them at ever turn.


	10. Chapter 10

**Fandom:** FMA  
**Title: **Ripples In Spilt Milk  
**Pairings:** Elricest, one sided Roy/Ed, Brief Al/Fletcher  
**Rating:** NC 17  
**Warnings:** Incest, Angst, Yaoi, Lemons

**Author's Notes:** AU, OC

**Word Count:** 21,146  
**Status:** Incomplete

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, too bad. Not mine, so sad.

**Summary: **In the weeks that Sam had come to know his secret idol, he had learned that Ed did not have a talent for words. But just then, with that simple 'my love', Ed had been eloquent.

Ripples In Spilt Milk

Chapter 10

The end of their little idyll happened quickly.

They were sitting down to dinner. Sam was with them because Al had insisted on his joining them early into their convalescence, and Ed had smiled and nodded. So the three of them were tucking into a delicious dinner, and Ed commented that there didn't seem to be anything that Sam didn't excel at. Then they were laughing at Ed's outrageously funny recounting of an incident in his and Al's past, when Sam suddenly stopped laughing and leapt to his feet.

"Look out!" he cried and tackled Ed right out of his chair and catching Al on the way down as well.

"What the hell…" Ed cried, furiously.

The windows exploded inwards, showering them all with broken glass.

"Al!" Ed shouted, squirming out from under Sam to reach for his brother, as the room was suddenly swarming with dark garbed soldiers. The night outside was shattered with the sound of gunfire. His fingers had just brushed Al's when his brother was snatched up by one of the invaders. He screamed Al's name again and staggered to his feet, clapping his hands together, his armblade gliding out smoothly.

Al was screaming like a banshee, clawing and biting at his attacker, twisting to find his brother. The lights flickered and went out just as he saw Ed moving towards them with murder in his eyes.

Sam quickly downed one of the soldiers and grabbed the man's gun. Then he proceeded to shoot at the others with precise and deadly aim.

The soldier trying to carry off Al and fend off his ferocious attack at the same time, suddenly screamed, and Al was falling. Ed caught him even as his automail arm was still in full swing, an arc of blood in its trail from severing the man's legs.

Ed paused, shifted Al in his arms, ignoring his brother's demands to be put down, and smeared blood on Al's side as he bounced his brother's legs around his waist. Turning slightly, he caught sight of Sam standing on the other side of the room, taking aim at them. Ed's world skewed. "No… Sam… not Al… please…"

Sam fired.

With a gasp, Ed twisted to put himself between Al and the bullet. Tensed, he waited to feel tearing pain, only to see a solder, knife raised, stiffen suddenly as Sam's bullet hit him dead between the eyes. Numbly, Ed realized Sam had not been aiming at them at all.

Sam bounded over to them, pausing to shoot the first arrivals of another wave of soldiers pouring in.

"Niisan," Al howled, struggling, "put me down! Let me fight!"

"Take Al and get down," Ed said to Sam grimly, shoving his brother into the boy's arms. Nodding, Sam held a struggling Al tightly and obediently dropped like a stone. Ed stood with one foot on either side of them, and clapped his hands together. A blue light so intense that it glared into white filled the room.

Mustang woke to Falman shaking his shoulder urgently. "This had better be good," he growled.

"Sir, your house on the hill… Fullmetal…" Falman managed to blurt out.

Mustang sat bolt upright. "What??"

"Sir, it blew up. Your house, just a few minutes ago. The call from the guardhouse just came down."

Mustang threw off his covers and bolted into the living room. IT had a panoramic view of the city, and more importantly, the mountains just beyond. There, halfway up the steep foothills where the military elite kept their pleasure houses, a fire was raging brightly.

"Fullmetal?" Mustang's voice was clipped.

"Unknown, sir. And hostile forces have been reported."

Without another word, Mustang threw on his uniform, issued some orders to Falman, and was in his car, heading to the fire, with his subordinates following. Mustang's heart was in his mouth, and he felt sick. "Ed, you'd better be okay."

By the time the cottage exploded, Ed, Al and Sam were over three miles away, running for their lives. By mutual consent, they finally stopped to catch their breath. Al leaned over, hands on his knees, and knew shame. Teacher would be so disappointed in him. He was so winded he felt sick. In the three weeks since his reunion with Ed, he'd done nothing but eat, sleep and make love.

"Oof!" Suddenly, Ed tackled him, throwing him to the ground, and began to tear at his clothes. To Al's dismay, his brother was sobbing. "Niisan?"

"You're bleeding! Oh, god, you're bleeding!" Ed gasped, pushing Al's clothes aside and running his hands over his brother's body.

Al reached up and touched Ed's face gently. "Niisan, I'm fine. I'm alright, really."

"No, there's blood on you… on your face. Oh, Al…"

Sam was suddenly there, offering a handkerchief to Ed. He knew better than to try to touch Al himself just then. Ed was so unstable that he was likely to turn on him.

Ed snatched it and gently but quickly cleaned his brother's face. His quick search of Al's body had revealed that the blood was not his. Dimly, Ed remembered his armblade smearing blood across his brother's side as he held him in his arms. And a quick inspection of his face showed that Al only had two small cuts; one over his left eyebrow, the other to the left of his chin. Probably when the windows blew in. Ed gave a low moan and tenderly kissed each small injury. Then his mouth was on Al's in a deep and frantic kiss, his body covering his and pushing his little brother into the moonlit grass.

Sam waited a moment, then realized that Ed had no intentions of stopping. "Mr. Fullmetal," he said softly, bent slightly so that his words would reach the frenzied alchemist he admired so much, "we must move on. The woods are full of the enemy."

"Dammit," Ed snarled softly, finally releasing Al's mouth, leaving his brother a quivering mess under his body. The older Elric's body screamed for his brother, needed the surcease of pleasure to assure himself that Al was still alive, still with him. But Sam was right. He got up quickly and pulled Al up too. It took Al a second longer to come to his dazed senses, and Ed took the opportunity to quickly kiss Al's pliant neck. Then he hefted Al into his arms.

Al came to with a start. "Put me down, Niisan. For god's sake, I can walk on my own two feet."

Ed didn't want to. He needed the contact of his brother's body for his sanity just then, but Al was squirming so wildly, and the adrenaline of the attack was fading. With a sigh, he let his brother's feet slip to the ground, but firmly claimed his hand. The three of them rustled softly off into the night.

Shortly thereafter, Sam touched Ed's arm. "In here," he whispered softly.

Ed could see nothing in the darkness for a moment, then noticed the utter blackness of a small cave mouth in the inky night under the trees. Without a word, he followed Sam, who crawled into the small opening on his belly. Ed refused to go in until Al did, and rather than argue with his overwrought brother, Al did. He fancied he could feel Ed's breath on his shoes as he scrabbled his way on his hands and knees through a tunnel barely large enough to crawl through.

The darkness was complete. Ed sensed the cavern they came into the moment he left the tunnel. He heard and felt Al still close beside him, and clamped an iron hand on his brother's arm the moment he was able to, drawing him to his side even as they both stood up.

They heard Sam moving ahead of them for a moment, then there was the strike of a match and unreasonably bright light from such a tiny flame assaulted their eyes. There was a hiss, and the glare faded to a soft glow from a gas lamp.

Ed looked around slowly, still holding his brother tightly to his side until he had assessed the situation. To his astonishment, he found a snug little lair, worthy of a military hideout. He turned cool golden eyes on Sam. "Just who the hell are you, really?" He was trying to ignore Al's hands, which were diving under his shirt to touch his side, fingers gently touching a bruise that Ed didn't even remember receiving. Al made a small, displeased noise in the back of his throat. Ed turned to kiss his jaw comfortingly, then looked back at Sam.

"I really am who I said," Sam said faintly, feeling faint alarm stirring under Ed's chilling eyes. "Just… a little more, maybe."

"Explain." Even as he spoke, Ed noticed a leather flap over the mouth of the tunnel, and kicked it closed, lest any of the weak lamplight leak outside. Though Sam sat on a thick pad on the cavern floor and indicated that they do as well, Ed stayed where his was, Al safely in his arms.

Sam sighed, and then did just that. "We were helpless, in Faldora, until you came and saved us. She never told anyone, but…." Here Sam looked away, his eyes sick and haunted. "They abused my mother. I never wanted to be that helpless again. NEVER! She was my mother, and I… I… couldn't save her…"

Al broke away at the grief in the boy's voice, ignored Ed's urgent cry and went to touch Sam's arm gently. Then Ed was beside him, sitting next to him and again pulling him into his arms and into his lap, tucking Al's head under his chin as they waited for Sam's story to continue.

Sam coughed a little self consciously. "Anyway, after we came to Central, my mother met a military man who fell in love with her. He cared for her, and took me under his wing. He… knew… what happened, and he loved her still. And when I asked him to, he trained me, so that I would never, ever have to stand by and watch someone I love be violated again. I knew we were safe in Central, but I lived all my life in Faldora. It shaped me. And you never know when civil unrest will strike. I have always made sure I was ready." He gestured around with a faint smile.

"Does Mustang know, about you, that is?" Ed asked curiously .

"More or less. My father and I trained in secret. And yes, I think of him as my father. But I think General Mustang knows some of it. After all, my mother is his secretary. When he came to me and asked me to watch over your brother for you, Mr. Fullmetal, I was honored. And seeing how things turned out, I have to wonder how much he does know about me. Perhaps my father has told him. At any rate, I knew I would do all I could to protect you and yours, Mr. Fullmetal."

Ed regarded him for a long moment; so long that Sam began to squirm. "I think… I think its time you called us by our names. And no more of this mister nonsense." Then his stomach rumbled, never a thing to pander to his emotions, and the slightly tense solemn moment was broken when Al gave one of his delicious laughs. "What… we never got to finish dinner."

Even Sam laughed, and handed over emergency rations. Though not as scrumptious as Sam's dinner earlier had been they were filling and satisfying nonetheless. Then it was decided they would get some sleep. Surely by the morning the military would have cleared out the area, and Ed could contact Mustang and make his report. His retreat was officially over.

In the utter darkness of the cave, once the lantern was extinguished, Sam made himself comfortable, expecting to go right to sleep. He had trained himself to sleep anywhere at anytime, lightly but effectively. But it took this unusual night to make him realize there was one thing he had not trained himself to sleep through: the sounds of passion.

Wet, messy, erotic kisses sound like nothing else in the world. The rustle of clothing, hot, excited panting, all so unmistakable.

"Al…god, Al…" Ed was moaning softly. "I was so afraid for you. God…" More kisses, Al gave a soft gasp.

"Niisan… Sam…."

"I don't care. I need you Al. Kiss me." Apparently, Al did exactly that, for that was all Sam heard for some time. The rustling became almost rhythmic.

"N…Niisan," Al suddenly whimpered, raw need in his voice, "I… I want…"

"I know. Me too. God, open up for me, Al… yes... yes... Oh my god…" Sam heard Ed lunge abruptly and Al gave a soft muffled keening sound even as Ed gave a sharp soft cry. "Oh, god, Al… I'm sorry… I can't… I can't stop. Am I hurting you?" His words were broken into motions, and Sam knew he was inside his brother's body, and he suddenly felt very strange.

"Don't…. don't stop…. Don't you… dare stop… oh, Niisan… I love you…." And then Al was crying out in unabashed ecstasy.

"Beautiful," Ed growled hoarsely. "You're so damn beautiful, Al." Then a series of rapid lunges and Ed was groaning brokenly, ending in a soft moaning gasp… "My… my love…" The scent of sex was suddenly heavy in the air, and Sam twitched, not understanding why his body was reacting the way it was.

The kisses that followed were slow and sleepy and finally they were still, their breath mingling softly in contentment.

Sam rolled over and curled up tightly. He was hard, excited and it was strange. Sam was not a virgin; had not been since he was eight. He had not told them everything. His mother was not the only one raped in Faldora. Sam too had been violated, but he had carefully made sure his mother never knew. Sex, since that day, was something to be avoided, hated, despised. He never felt a damn thing for anyone, save a gentle tender filial love for his mother, and grudging respect for the man that became his father and never touched him in anyway save that of an honorable man to a boy he loved like a son. But lying here now, tightly curled up like a ball, tears streaked his face and his body throbbed incessantly. When he realized Ed had put himself in his brother's body, Sam had felt a moment of nausea. How could Ed do such a thing to his brother? When he loved his brother so much? Then Al had spoken, and the pleasure and love in his voice had amazed Sam. He began to think… sex didn't have to hurt. It didn't have to be debasing and make you bleed and scream in agony. Al obviously liked what his brother was doing to him, very much. But Sam's body didn't completely awaken until he heard Ed's last words, and then he started to cry. 'My love'. Such powerfully moving words coming from the mouth of a hot tempered man, capable of such violence. In the weeks that Sam had come to know his secret idol, he had learned that Ed did not have a talent for words. But just then, with that simple 'my love', Ed had been eloquent.

Sleep was a long time coming for Sam.


	11. Chapter 11

**Fandom:** FMA  
**Title: **Ripples In Spilt Milk  
**Pairings:** Elricest, one sided Roy/Ed, Brief Al/Fletcher  
**Rating:** NC 17  
**Warnings:** Incest, Angst, Yaoi, Lemons

**Author's Notes:** AU, OC

**Word Count:** 21,146  
**Status:** Complete

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, too bad. Not mine, so sad.

**Summary: **In the weeks that Sam had come to know his secret idol, he had learned that Ed did not have a talent for words. But just then, with that simple 'my love', Ed had been eloquent.

Ripples In Spilt Milk

Chapter 11

When Mustang's car pulled up to his cottage, and the general saw the ruin of said place, he wanted to scream. Soldiers were combing the area, searching the woods and neighboring houses, flowing like dark blood as they sought for those that wrought such havoc on Mustang's house. On Mustang's heart. Personnel were already combing through the wreckage, and when Mustang saw the body bags lying on the sidewalk, his heart stopped beating. With a terrible cry, he ran to the first one and began to open it. It wasn't until Hawkeye put her hand on his, with a soft, 'let me do it, sir,' did he realize he was crying. When each one was inspected without the terrible news he was frightened to hear, he did not relax. They were still carrying bodies out, but none was Ed, or his brother. He stood beside the ruined door, but Hawkeye pulled him away, shoving coffee into his hands as she and Havoc worked tirelessly all night with the others, moving blackened timbers, checking each corpse as it was uncovered. Not until dawn streaked the sky in disastrous red, did they finally reach the bottom.

"They're not here, sir," Hawkeye reported with evident relief. She did not want to imagine what Mustang would do if they pulled Fullmetal's body from the wreckage.

But that opened up a whole new can of worms for Mustang. They were Demarcoian. The same faction that had wounded Ed so terribly this last time. Obviously killing the Fullmetal Alchemist was high on their priority list. The fact Ed and Al weren't among the dead did not mean they got away. Were they held hostage somewhere? Was some faceless, nameless soldier torturing his beautiful golden boy right now? Was Ed still alive? Were they doing terrible things to Al that would leave Ed broken forever? He couldn't bear to think of it. Hawkeye was trying to convince Mustang to return home, news would be sent to him first, but Roy couldn't leave. He just couldn't. And when a private ran up to him with the news that Fullmetal and his brother were alive, he knew why.

When Ed, Al, and Sam were escorted to him amid a phalanx of protective soldiers, Mustang thought it was the most beautiful sight in the world. His hands twitched with need when Ed stood before him, disheveled and bloodstained but wonderfully alive and safe. He wanted to hug the boy until he squeaked, but didn't dare. Al smiled faintly over his brother's shoulder at Mustang, then did something unexpected and amazing. He put his hand on the small of Ed's back and shoved him into the general's arms. With a gasp, Mustang wrapped his arms around Ed and buried his face in the young man's dirty hair. When Roy finally released him, Al gave him another enigmatic smile and pulled Ed back to his side, lacing their fingers together as he claimed his older brother's hand, and Mustang understood. He was allowed that much, but no more. Ed was Al's. He nodded curtly. "Report, Fullmetal," and his voice was only slightly hoarse and shaken.

Later, in a car that was not Mustang's, on the way down the mountain to HQ, Ed turned to his brother, who was sitting between him and Sam. "What did you do that for?" In truth, Al's action with Mustang had scared the living shit out of him. Was Al… did he… But no.

Al smiled gently. "He needed it, Niisan. And he deserved it. He kept you safe; well, relatively safe when I was too stupid to. But you belong to me." And then Al kissed him, and Ed's heart was made whole.

Sam remained silent all the way.

Ed looked over Al at their new friend. He wondered why Sam was coming with him. Sam lived in the village that catered to the military that kept houses there. His mother and her husband lived there. Ed had expected Sam to stay.

"Don't you live here?" He asked as they passed the gatehouse.

Sam nodded but said nothing.

"Not that I'm complaining, but, why are you coming with us?"

Sam smiled faintly. "Because someone needs to watch over the two of you."

Ed sat back feeling pique. He didn't need anyone to look after him or Al. He was perfectly capable of doing that himself. But he said nothing, because, in truth, Sam had been invaluable to them. He had saved them more than once; back at the cottage when that knife wielding Demarcoian might have hurt Al, and when he took them to safety.

Al just smiled angelically and tucked his arm through Ed's.

The three of them were taken to a safe house deep inside the military base. Privately, Ed thought this was overkill, as he was sure the barracks would have been fine. Mustang pointed out that state alchemists were actually officers, and thus had their own appointments. This was not news to Ed. He never cared. He'd always stayed in the barracks before, or in the dorms when Al was with him and still armor.

Al listened to his grumbling until he caught his brother in his arms and gently bit his neck, smiling when Ed shivered. "Do you really want to stay in either of them now, Niisan?" His voice was soft and huskily suggestive in Ed's ear. Ed not only shut up, but he drug Al into their bedroom, slamming the door and leaving Sam shaking his head and ignoring the sounds that followed shortly thereafter.

-Owari-


End file.
